


The Red Thread Between Us

by Vanitelamort



Series: Fate's Threads [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Confusion, Disgraced Gods, Exorcist!Hwanwoong, Incubus!Keonhee, Kuhimo!Seoho, Love, Lust!Leedo, M/M, Red thread, Reincarnations, Samjoko!Ravn, Seer!Xion, University AU, Will Add More Tags as I Post More Chapters, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: It all started with weird dreams but when Hwanwoong pushes a raven haired man out of the way of a car, his entire word has completely been tipped upside down. It is impossible to deny fate, to deny the tug of the red thread.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Fate's Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918699
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Hwanwoong stared out the window, ignoring every word that was coming from his professor's mouth. He wasn't feeling up to learning today. Dreams had been clouding his mind for days now. They made no sense and he had yet to really decipher what was happening. At most he remembered snippets. A raven, a sudden bright light, flashing blues and reds. It was driving him insane.  
"Woongie?" came the hushed tones of his seat neighbour, Keonhee.  
Hwanwoong sighed. "What is it?" He whispered back.  
"Ha, knew it," Keonhee said loudly. "You didn't pay attention one bit."  
Hwanwoong frowned before he noticed they were sitting in an empty room.  
"You've been blanking out for the past few days. Are you not getting enough sleep or something?" Keonhee tried guessing.  
"I've been getting more than enough sleep," Hwanwoong answered as he packed away his books. "I've just been having weird dreams."  
This peaked Keonhee's interest.  
"Go on."  
Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, already regretting mentioning it.  
"I don't remember them, just snippets." He went on to tell Keonhee what he did remember as the two left the lecture room.  
"Raven, bright lights, and flashing blue and red," Keonhee hummed in thought. "The blue and red flashing sounds like a cop car."  
"So I'm what? Dreaming of a bird being arrested by cops?"  
"Who got arrested?" Came the familiar voice of their younger friend, Xion. As usual, appearing out of nowhere.  
"I swear you just stalk us until we say something interesting enough that you become curious," Hwanwoong noted. Xion just shrugged.  
"Maybe, you'll never know. Neither of you are very observant."  
Hwanwoong sighed and Keonhee scoffed, sounding offended.  
"So who got arrested?" Xion asked again.  
"No one, we're talking about Woongie's weird dreams. Raven, bright lights, and flash blue and red." Keonhee explained.  
"It's just the one bright light," Hwanwoong stated.  
"Same diff," Keonhee waved his hand.  
"Maybe you'll save some guy who's about to be run over and you die," Xion suggested casually, receiving looks from the other two.  
"What sort of crazy are you spouting on about? Where did that come from?" Hwanwoong asked. Xion just shrugged.  
"How about we all go out tonight? It's Friday and we are young," Keonhee threw his arms up.  
Hwanwoong huffed. "I guess. But if you take us to that gay strip club again, I will kill you. If I want to watch some guy gyrate what God gave him, I rather not be in a room with dozens of other men. It should be in the privacy of my own bedroom, or his. Depending."  
Keonhee pouted.  
"I'm with Hwanwoong on this one," said Xion.  
Keonhee exhaled dramatically. "fiiiine," he whined, elongating the 'i' sound. "There's a nice little bar that's opened up recently. Valkyrie. The bartender is grade A stuff. Oh his voice does things to me," Keonhee mooshed his cheeks up as he spoke.  
Hwanwoong couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Do you only take us out so you have an excuse to flirt with whatever flavour of the mouth takes your fancy?"  
"Wha? Do you really think that little of me?" Keonhee asked, feigning offence.  
"Yes," Hwanwoong and Xion stated in unison.  
"Good thing I'm not easily offended otherwise I would have to end our friendship," Keonhee smiled.  
"You mean, good thing no one else will have you as a friend so you're stuck with us," Hwanwoong quibbed.  
Keonhee gasped. "I have way more friends than you. You two just happen to be my best friends. Because you can put up with me the best."  
"Do you think it's sad that we're his best friends? I'm a horrible friend, we all know this," Xion stated.  
"He's a masochist, what do you expect?" Hwanwoong asked.  
"Can't argue with that."  
"You two do know I have a perfectly working set of ears. And for the last time, I'm not a masochist," Keonhee tried to argue.  
"Keep denying it, only makes the truth all that more stronger," Xion teased.  
"This bar," Hwanwoong began saying, bringing everyone back to the original topic. "What time should we meet?"  
"Ah yes, seven, sharp. Or not, less time with you two, more time with Mr Deep," Keonhee said, dreamily.  
Xion stuck his tongue out and poked his finger in his mouth. Hwanwoong chuckled.  
"Seven it is."

Valkyrie was a nice looking bar. With a dark, sophisticated feel to it and yet a nice casualness. Hwanwoong and Xion arrived together, seven o'clock as Keonhee said. Neither was surprised to see their tall friend already at the bar, chatting to the bartender.  
"Now that's just sad," Xion stated.  
"What is? He's always like that," Hwanwoong retorted.  
"Yeah but his prey is usually less oblivious. That guy has no idea Keonhee is flirting with him."  
Hwanwoong looked back over at Keonhee. He was doing all his typical flirting moves and yet the bartender didn't seem to react to them.  
"Maybe he's good at ignoring it," Hwanwoong suggested.  
"Tell me, have you ever been able to ignore Keonhee's flirting?"  
Hwanwoong thought for a moment. "True. He is the best at it."  
The two walked over to Keonhee, receiving tipsy hugs from him.  
"My friends, let me introduce you to this delicious boy here who will be serving us all the magical drinks. Leedo," Keonhee said, giving a wide sweep of his hand towards the bartender.  
"Hi," Leedo said with a smile. Keonhee hadn't lied about the voice.  
"This is Xion. Be careful of him, he looks pretty but just like a rose, he has thorns. And this gorgeous little thing is Hwanwoong."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both, what can I get you?" Leedo asked.  
"You should make them your Twilight cocktail," Keonhee interjected.  
"Sure."  
Leedo left them for a moment to grab what he needed.  
"Look at that arse, why must this counter separate me from my soulmate?" Keonhee pouted.  
"Soulmate?" Hwanwoong questioned. "What's this? You're 18th one."  
"Shush, you make me sound like a whore."  
"But you are. It's in your twitter bio," Xion pointed out.  
"Yes but he doesn't know that."  
"He doesn't know anything. He's obviously oblivious to your flirting."  
Keonhee pouted some more. "I know. But, a true whore never gives up."  
Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, he felt way too used to his friend's antics. Leedo returned, pouring them a dark purple drink that had silver swirls in it.  
"Pretty," Hwanwoong cooed as he watched the swirls.  
"It's a bit strong," Leedo warned. "But it's good."  
Hwanwoong took a sip and hummed in satisfaction. "Ok, I've found my soulmate."  
Xion took his glass and drank some. "Oh this is good."  
Leedo smiled, looking quite pleased with himself.  
"Hope you three have a good night, call me when you need another drink," Leedo said.  
"Can't you stay?" Keonhee whined.  
"Sorry, no can do. You're not my only customer," Leedo walked away, leaving a crushed Keonhee behind.  
"He will be mine," Keonhee promised.  
"Well, you've found yours. How about helping us find someone? Poor Woongie here is still a virgin despite your constant interference to get him laid," Xion said, ignoring the glare he got from Hwanwoong.  
"You know I'm not like you two. I don't want just some random quick screw," Hwanwoong stated.  
"Relationships are overrated," Keonhee declared. "They make you fall deep in love and then break your heart, as if it's just an egg."  
"Not all relationships are like that, Keonhee," Hwanwoong argued. He let out a sigh, deciding it wasn't too worth arguing with Keonhee. He scanned the room, taking in all the patrons until his eyes landed on someone. They struck him with a weird familiarity. Like someone he once knew but had long since forgotten.  
"Woognie?" A voice called as a hand suddenly waved in front of his face. "You there Hwanwoong?" Xion asked.  
"What?" Hwanwoong asked as he looked back to his friends.  
"You're kinda staring off into nothingness. Thought you were having a stroke or something," Xion replied.  
"No, I just... saw someone who looked familiar," Hwanwoong explained. He went back to look at them but they were no longer there. He looked around the bar, finally spotting them as they were leaving.  
"I'll be back in a moment," he said, putting his glass down and dashing out of the bar, his friends calling out to him. He looked up and down the street, trying to find that person, finally spotting them up ahead. He chased after them, not entirely sure why. He watched as they crossed the street, seemingly oblivious to the car coming too quickly down the road.  
"Watch out," he called as he made a mad dash at them, knocking them out of the way and taking the brute force of the car. His body flinging over the roof of the car and landing painfully onto the ground. For a moment there, he thought he saw a raven. The world around him was becoming fuzzy and out of focus. Panicked voices filled the air and his entire body ached.  
"You'll be ok," a voice said softly. "Thank you for saving me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hwanwoong felt groggy as he woke, his head pounding loudly. He didn't think he had drunk so much but his memories were scattered from the night before.   
"Woongie, you're awake."  
Hwanwoong groaned at the voice. "Why are in my bedroom, Keonhee?" He asked, opening his eyes properly and finally noticing he wasn't in his room but instead he was in a hospital room. Keonhee and Xion were standing on either side of his bed, looking relieved that he was now awake.  
"You're at the hospital," Xion told him.  
"We should make sure he's still all there. What's your name?" Keonhee asked.  
"Yeo Hwanwoong," Hwanwoong answered with a sigh.  
"Good. Name the city and country we're in."  
"Seoul, South Korea."  
"Ok, last one, who do you like more, Xion or me?"  
"Obviously Xion."  
"He's all there," Keonhee decided with a nod, receiving an eye roll from Hwanwoong.   
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Well, I was almost ready to seal the deal with Leedo…"  
"Hardly," Xion interjected.  
"Shush, I was. Don't ruin my dreams," Keonhee pouted.  
"What happened to me?" Hwanwoong asked, his voice louder than he had planned.  
"You got hit by a car," Xion answered. "Somehow not receiving a single injury from it. Doctors are a bit baffled to say the least."  
"How was I hit by a car? Weren't we in a bar?" Hwanwoong was confused.  
"Cause you decided to chase tall, dark and handsome over there and pushed him out of an oncoming car," Keonhee pointed over into the corner of the room. Hwanwoong noticed for the first time that another person was in the room, a man standing up against the wall, head down and looking lost in thought. He looked up suddenly, as if sensing Hwanwoong's eyes on him and smiled.  
"Thank you," he said. His smile made Hwanwoong fluster.   
"That's ok," he said, feeling stunned.   
"I'm glad to see you awake. I should go now, I just wanted to make sure you were fine," the man pushed himself off the wall and left the room before Hwanwoong was able to protest.  
"Oh, oh, OH!! Your ears are so red right now Woongie, you're so crushing," Keonhee teased. Hwanwoong glared at him.  
"Knew I should have gotten his number for you,' Keonhee sighed, looking disappointed in himself as he pouted.   
"Seriously, what were you thinking? You could have died, Hwanwoong. And then I would be stuck with Keonhee. You can't do that to me," Xion stated.  
"Why are you so cold?" Keonhee whined. "I give you nothing but love."  
Hwanwoong tuned out his friends as he stared out the door, wishing the man would come back. The odd familiarity about him was driving Hwanwoong insane. He let out a sigh before joining Xion with his teasing of Keonhee.

Two nights Hwanwoong had to be in the hospital. The entire weekend, gone because he got hit by a car and yet, received no injuries.  
"Just in case," the doctors had said. At least he was let out early enough to get to class. Sitting at the back with Keonhee as their professor talked about the history of dance. He was barely taking any in, his mind just on that man he saved. He wanted to meet him again. Find out who he was.  
"Are you going to keep pining for the rest of your life?" Keonhee asked quietly.  
"I'm not pining," Hwanwoong argued.   
"Keep lying, it only makes the truth all the more stronger," Keonhee mocked. Hwanwoong shot him a glare.  
"If looks could kill, you would be a wanted murderer," Keonhee teased.  
"Keep talking and I will be," Hwanwoong growled. Keonhee just chuckled, all too used to the idle threats from the smaller boy.  
Class finished and the two headed to the cafeteria, both eager for food. They found their third on the way, talking to his twin, Dongmyeong.   
"Want to come get food, Xion?" Hwanwoong asked.   
"I need to get going anyway," Dongmyeong said, not fussed by the interruption. "Let me know if you need a lift home after class." He told Xion before walking away, bidding the three farewell.  
"Seeing you two together just makes me want to bed you both. Imagine, twins, ultimate goal," Keonhee stated, pattering his fingers on his cheeks.   
"Keep dreaming," Xion retorted.  
"Thanks for the permission," Keonhee winked. Xion gave a glare so cold, it could freeze lava.   
The three continued on their way. Chatting about new music, trying to decide which song to use for their dance performance next month. Keonhee and Hwanwoong were both dance majors, whereas Xion took dance as an elective. Only sharing one class with them while he studied a fashion design major.  
As the three talked, Hwanwoong spotted someone familiar out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, looking over at them and seeing the man he had saved Friday night.   
"I'll meet you two at the cafeteria," Hwanwoong said, running off before either of his friends could say a word. He chased down the man, managing to finally catch up just outside a classroom.   
"Finally," Hwanwoong panted. "I've been wanting to talk to you."  
The man seemed shocked to see Hwanwoong.  
"My name is Hwanwoong," Hwanwoong said, introducing himself.  
The man snapped out of his daze. "Youngjo. But most people call me Ravn," he said in return. "Why are you here, exorcist?"   
Hwanwoong looked at Ravn confused.  
"Exo-what now?" He asked.  
Ravn frowned. "Look, I'm glad you saved me, even though I'm just a forgotten samjoko but I rather you stay away from me, exorcist." And with that Ravn walked away, going into the classroom. Hwanwoong just stared after him, confused by the entire exchange. He eventually left, not sure how to process what Ravn said. He went to the cafeteria, finding Keonhee and Xion chatting. He sat down, still in a slight daze.  
"Where did you run off to? You know it's torture to be left with Keonhee alone," Xion complained.  
"You treat me so terribly and yet I know deep down you love me," Keonhee said, leaning on his hand. His elbow on the table.   
"I just saw that guy I saved," Hwanwoong answered. "I got his name. Youngjo, or Ravn. I think Ravn might be his nickname. He wants me to stay away. Called me 'Exorcist' and referred to himself as a 'Samjoko' whatever that is."  
"It's a Raven demon. Well technically it's a demon but it used to be a symbol for the sun," Xion answered, in a bored tone as he pushed around food on his plate.   
"So, you're pining over a crazy person?" Keonhee teased. "Don't worry, Woongie. I've been there."  
"Been there? You are the crazy person," Xion quipped.   
"It's just weird and confusing. Maybe he is crazy."  
"Or you really are an exorcist but don't seem to be aware of it and he's really a samjoko," Xion said nonchalantly.   
"Now you're talking crazy," Hwanwoong sighed. He wanted to find Ravn again, find out what was going on and why he was so familiar. He laid his head down on the table. He felt like he was going crazy, he really was pining over this guy. It felt almost heartbreaking being told to stay away.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday once again and Hwanwoong hadn't stopped thinking of Ravn for a single moment since their last encounter. Keonhee and Xion were starting to get annoyed with him, finally deciding they were going to drag him to Valkyrie, to get drunk and forget about Ravn. He reluctantly agreed, knowing Keonhee was just going to do his best to be the most annoying person in the world if he didn't. So there he was, sitting at the bar at Valkyrie, with a purple drink filled with silvery swirls. He watched Keonhee unsuccessfully flirt with Leedo, unsurprised at his friend's stubbornness.   
"Reminds me of when we met you," Xion said before sipping at his drink.  
"Don't remind me," Hwanwoong groaned. "I almost slept with him."  
"So did I. But we didn't, and that's probably why he likes us."  
"How do you mean?" Hwanwoong asked, his curiosity piqued.   
"He has heaps of friends. We both know this and he's pretty much slept with them all, except us. We refused his advances. Over and over until he finally gave up. We both know his flirting is top notch, we both almost gave in. He likes that about us. We're not his friends because he's good in bed and we hope for another chance. We're his friends because we don't want anything from him, we simply enjoy his company and he likes that. Even if we're mean to him a lot, he knows it's all in jest," Xion explained.   
Hwanwoong looked over at Keonhee, still getting nowhere with Leedo and thought about what Xion said. It was true, every word of it. They both did enjoy Keonhee's company, even when he's being annoying or over the top, Hwanwoong was never really bothered by it.   
"Look," Xion said quietly, pointing. Hwanwoong looked over to see Ravn, sitting at a table with a laptop.  
"Who does school work at a bar?" Xion asked.  
"I mean, it sounds like the best way to work," Hwanwoong said as he got up. "I'm going to talk to him."  
"Didn't he tell you to stay away?" Xion asked.  
"Yeah but I really want to talk to him, " Hwanwoong argued before walking over to Ravn, drink in hand. He sat down at Ravn's table, getting his attention straight away.  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone, exorcist," Ravn said, glaring at Hwanwoong.   
"You did, but you keep calling me 'exorcist' and I want to know why?" Hwanwoong asked, stubbornly.  
Ravn sighed. "Do you really not know?"  
"No."  
Ravn sighed again. "You're an exorcist. You shouldn't have been able to see me when I crossed the road. I was hidden from human view but you did, risking your life which means you're not a demon or a spirit, both would have been able to recognise me for what I am. So that means you are an exorcist. You can see demons and spirits, you can purify them as well which is why I rather you leave me alone."  
"You don't want to be purified?" Hwanwoong asked.   
"It's not that, not exactly," Ravn hesitated. "It's just, every time we meet, it never ends well."  
"Every time we meet? So we have met before?" Hwanwoong asked, trying his hardest to make sense of it all.  
"Not in this lifetime," was the answer he gave. "Look for your sake and mine, please just leave me alone. Go back to your incubus half breed, and seer."  
Hwanwoong frowned, looking back over at his friends. Xion was fiddling with his phone while Keonhee continuously flirted with Leedo.   
"Tell the incubus half breed to just tell Leedo what he wants. Leedo doesn't do flirting well and it's starting to get pathetic."  
"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about," Hwanwoong said, feeling his hairs bristle in anger.   
"I don't care, leave me alone," Ravn growled. Hwanwoong stood up.  
"Fine," he said, stalking away and back to his friends.  
"What happened?" Keonhee asked, seeing the anger on Hwanwoong's face.   
"He was being rude," Hwanwoong replied.  
"Ravn can be like that," Leedo stated. "He has a tough outer shell, wants to keep most people out but he's really good deep down."  
"Are you friends with him?" Xion asked.  
"Yeah, have been for a long time. In fact, he helped me get this job. Though I've never seen him being angry without a reason. You're the one who saved him right?" Leedo asked.  
"Yeah, last friday when we were here," Hwanwoong answered.   
Leedo smiled. "After that, I will be honest. I have never seen him talk so fondly of someone before. It almost felt like he's known you for eternity. It was nice seeing him like that, keep trying with him. Maybe all he needs is for you to break past that hard exterior."  
Hwanwoong looked at Leedo unsure. Ravn didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him but it had felt like he was holding back something.   
"I'm going home," Hwanwoong decided.   
"Please stay Woongie," Keonhee pleaded.  
"I'm with Hwanwoong, I have assignments to finish," Xion said as he finished off his drink.   
Keonhee pouted. Hwanwoong hesitated for a moment before speaking quietly to Keonhee.  
"Just, tell Leedo what you want."  
Keonhee frowned for a moment before giving a shrugged and beckoning Leedo over to whisper something in his ear. Leedo's eyes widened and his ears went red, he looked flustered at whatever Keonhee said.   
"I finish at midnight, wait around and sure," he said. Keonhee grinned happily.   
"Come on, Xion," Hwanwoong grabbed his friend's arm and the two left the bar. Leaving being a smug looking Keonhee. 

Hwanwoong held his coffee close to his chest. It was early, too early but he had to do dance practice. He wondered if Keonhee would turn up. Xion was already at the studio, doing stretches among the other two small groups of students. Hwanwoong would rather have the studio just to his own group but it was big enough to accommodate three groups of 3-4 people so they couldn't justify having it all to themselves, especially if Keonhee didn't turn up.  
"I guess Keonhee must have scored with Leedo," Xion said, now finished with his stretches.  
"He better turn up," Hwanwoong muttered before gingerly sipping his hot coffee.   
"He's never failed us before. He takes this as seriously as you do. You're both tyrants when it comes to our performances," Xion picked up his coffee cup that sat beside Hwanwoong. "We're not the only ones missing a member," he gestured over to a blond man sitting in the back corner on his phone. "Seoho is by himself."  
"That's not surprising, his group members probably ditches. You think Keonhee and I are tyrants, try working with him. He has the ego of a God," Hwanwoong commented. "No one wants to work with him. Normally he brings in outsiders."  
"Is that allowed?" Xion asked, pulling out his phone and sneaking a photo of Seoho.  
"So long as he's focal point yes. What are you doing?" Hwanwoong asked, watching the fake shutter take over the screen as Xion took photos.  
"He's cute, would be perfect to model some of my outfits."  
"Boys, never fear, I have arrived," Keonhee said upon Leedo opening the door for him. "Your saviour and grace."  
Hwanwoong rolled his eyes.  
"And you brought last night's dessert?" Xion asked.  
"He was actually coming here for another reason. Talk to you later my dear Geonhakkie," Keonhee blew Leedo a kiss, making the poor boy fluster as he walked over to Seoho.   
"He knows Seoho?" Xion asked.  
"Apparently. Now my pretty boys, I have such tales to tell," Keonhee said, overdramatising his words.   
"Keonhee, the only difference between me tolerating you and me killing you is this coffee." Hwanwoong smiles, his eyes still cold. "So please, let me finish it before you start sprouting out details about last night escapades."  
Keonhee pouted. "Fine, I'll just do my stretches," he said as he walked away from them.   
"I guess Seoho hasn't been ditched," Hwanwoong muttered, watching as Seoho and Leedo talk. "I wonder who the third is?"  
"Ravn," Xion answered, making Hwanwoong look over at the door in a panic and seeing no one. He let out a relieved sigh.  
"Why would you say something like that?" He asked, only for the door to open and for Ravn to walk in.  
"Fuck," Hwanwoong mumbled under his breath as he lifted his coffee cup up to hide his face.  
"Why are you hiding?" Xion asked. Hwanwoong brought his hands down, wondering why himself.   
"I guess I don't want him thinking I'm stalking him," Hwanwoong offered weakly. Xion rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh.   
"You're a dance major, you have more right to be here than him and if he asks, tell him that," Xion suggested.   
"Good idea," Hwanwoong gulped the rest of his coffee before taking his jacket off and joining Keonhee with the stretches.   
"Can I talk about my escapades now?" Keonhee asked, receiving a glare from Hwanwoong.   
"Right, right, after practice," Keonhee held his hands up.   
"We can go get food afterwards and you can tell us all about it. Besides, we should spare the poor boy from you bragging because he will hear you."  
Keonhee hummed in thought. "I guess that's true. Alright, let's go," he said, jumping up, offering a hand to Hwanwoong and helping him to his feet. Together with Xion, they went over the steps they needed to work on. Hwanwoong decided to give Xion the lead in the dance, Keonhee agreed. The rest of the morning, the three practiced the first part of the dance, finally it was frustrating to do while the other two groups had different music playing but they persisted as they always did.   
Xion was the first to drop, lacking the stamina of the dance majors. Hwanwoong decided not to push him, knowing it would just lead to a grumpy, pouty Xion and he didn't want to deal with it.  
"Let's go get food then. I think Keonhee is close to exploding," Hwanwoong said, looking up at his tallest friend.  
"I really am, I am dying to tell you about last night," Keonhee said, over empathising the word 'dying'.  
The three packed up and went to leave.  
"Hey, Hwanwoong," Seoho called out just as they were about to go through the door.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll see what Seoho wants," Hwanwoong said, waving goodbye to his friends and going over to Seoho. He had forgotten about Ravn being with Seoho too late and was already in front of Seoho by the time he remembered. Ravn didn't look too pleased, standing behind Seoho with Leedo next to him.  
"So, this is him," Seoho said, almost mockingly as he walked around Hwanwoong.  
"Leave him alone," Ravn sighed. Hwanwoong just glared at Seoho, not sure what was happening.   
"So, little exorcist, think you could purify a couple of disgraced Gods?" Seoho asked, stopping in front of him.  
"Is insanity just a part of your group's dynamic?" Hwanwoong asked. Seoho raised an eyebrow before letting out a laugh.  
"You weren't kidding, he really doesn't know nor believe," Seoho said over his shoulder to Ravn.  
"It's why I said leave him alone. No point dragging him into it," Ravn said, looking at Hwanwoong for a moment before looking away.   
"I like your dancing, Hwanwoong," Seoho said as he went back to walking around Hwanwoong. "The group project can be up to 6 members, why don't we join forces?"  
Hwanwoong watched as Seoho stepped around him, a smile on his face, his eyes looking like crescents. He had a pleasant smile to him, charming and soul warming when you ignored his ego.   
"Ravn has told me to leave him alone. Joining you would go against what he's asked," Hwanwoong answered. Seoho stopped beside Hwanwoong and looked over at Ravn.  
"Do you protest if Hwanwoong's trio joins us?" He asked.  
"I only agreed to do this because you needed at least three people. Having his trio join us negates the need for Leedo and me," Ravn answered with a scowl.  
"I'm not against it," Leedo interjected. "We should join forces."  
Ravn looked at Leedo, almost in disbelief. His shoulders dropped in defeat.  
"Neither of you are going to let me say no are you?" He asked.   
"Nope," Leedo and Seoho chimed together.  
Hwanwoong watched the entire exchange, curious about the three friends. He wasn't entirely against joining forces, even if Seoho had the ego of a God, he was still an incredible dancer.  
"I'll have to ask Keonhee and Xion," he said, pulling out his phone. He opened up his contacts and clicked the add button before handing it to Seoho. Seoho smiled pleasantly as he typed his number in and handed it back.   
"Message when they say yes," he said.   
"If they say yes," Hwanwoong stated before turning and leaving. He found Keonhee and Xion, waiting outside the studio.  
"I thought you two were going to meet me at the cafeteria," Hwanwoong said.  
"We were but Xion said we might as well wait here," Keonhee shrugged.   
"So are we going to join up with them?" Xion asked.  
"Were you eavesdropping?" Hwanwoong asked, furrowing his brow.   
"No, just knew what Seoho wanted," Xion offered with a shrug.   
"Join them?" Keonhee questioned.  
"Seoho wants us three to join him, Ravn and Leedo. Seeing as the project can be up to 6 people."  
"Oh!" Keonhee said excitedly. "Yes, we should. We have so many routines that work better with six people." He clapped excitedly.  
"I'm not against it either," Xion said, though with a lot less enthusiasm.   
Hwanwoong sighed, he had secretly hoped they would say no. "Let's go get food," he walked past them, heading for the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sleeping with him felt like a sin. So devilishly pleasurable," Keonhee said. So far he had spent the past twenty minutes going on about how amazing Leedo was in bed. Hwanwoong was starting to get tired of it. Xion had checked out ages ago, playing games on his mobile and making noises as if he was listening.  
"Ok, ok, Keonhee. Can you stop? You've already surpassed your record for going tell us how good someone was. He can't have been that amazing," Hwanwoong said with a roll of his eyes.  
"But he is. It's like he's…" Keonhee trailed off. Not really able to get the words out.  
"The human embodiment of the sin Lust," Xion stated, matter-of-factly as if it was common knowledge.  
"Yes!" Keonhee exclaimed. "That's exactly it. He honestly feels like the human embodiment of Lust."  
"That's because he is," Seoho dropped down into the free seat beside Hwanwoong. "Sorry, you were taking too long to message me. So, should we all meet tomorrow afternoon? We'll have the studio to ourselves."  
"Bold of you to assume the answer is yes," Hwanwoong said as he glared at the blond man.  
Seoho smiled, his eyes becoming crescents.  
"Tomorrow will work for us all," Keonhee grinned. Hwanwoong changed the target of his glare.  
"What? We already decided on yes. You should have messaged him," Keonhee said, trying to justify himself.   
Hwanwoong sighed. "Tomorrow afternoon is fine," he grumbled under his breath.  
"Excellent. I look forward to it," Seoho stood up, still with that smile on his face. "Oh and we'll use your song. I quite liked it." And with that he walked away.   
"At least we keep your song choice," Xion offered as a silver lining.   
"Yeah, but now we have to work with Ravn," Hwanwoong mumbled, plonking his forehead onto the table.  
"I think you two suit each other."  
Hwanwoong lifted his head and looked at Xion as if he sprouted a second head.   
"How?" He asked.   
Xion shrugged as he looked away from his phone. "It just feels like the two of you are meant to be together. Like there is a red thread connecting you both."  
"So you're saying we're what? Fated to be together?" Hwanwoong asked.  
Xion just shrugged again. "I don't know why, I'm finding it hard to really explain. It's more like a feeling but your connection has always been bound with tragedy as well."   
"Ok, Xion's been hitting the dating sims a bit too hard," Hwanwoong decided.   
"Or, he's onto something," Keonhee said. "Or not," he took back upon receiving one of Hwanwoong's glares.   
Hwanwoong could only sigh, his head back on the table. He started wondering if Xion was right. He couldn't stop thinking about Ravn, finding the older boy constantly plaguing his mind and what's worse, he was beginning to dream about him. He sat up, deciding that he was going to make Ravn talk to him properly once and for all. He needed to know more about the whole exorcist thing and what Seoho had meant by "disgraced Gods".   
"I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon. I got something to do," he said as he stood up. The two other bid farewell and off he went. Not overly sure how he was going to find Ravn but determined nonetheless. 

Hwanwoong was surprised when he came across Ravn, sitting alone in the university's library. He was reading and making notes, a pair of round glasses on his face giving him a softer look. Hwanwoong was taken aback, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He took a deep breath, remembering why he was there and stalked over to Ravn.   
Ravn, as if sensing him, looked up. He frowned, destroying the soft look created by the glasses.   
"Look I know we'll be dancing together but I still would rather you leave me alone," he said.   
"No," Hwanwoong said stubbornly. "I need to know about the whole exorcist deal."  
"Shh," Ravn said, almost in a panic. He let out a sigh, closing his text book and packing away his belongings.   
"Fine, but not here. You never know who could be listening."  
Hwanwoong nodded. The two left the library and took a walk through campus. Ravn took the lead, his shoulders looking tense. He led them to the dormitories.   
"You live on campus?" Hwanwoong asked.   
"Yeah," Ravn answered. Hwanwoong suddenly felt nervous. He couldn't pinpoint why, they were just going to Ravn's dorm. He had been to other dorms before, typically to study. This shouldn't be any different and yet he couldn't shake the feeling.   
Ravn's dorm was kept tidy, random text books about early childhood development spread across the coffee table in the small lounge room, a sleeping Leedo was on the small sofa, his legs dangling over its arm. A pleasant smell of vanilla and cinnamon coming from the connecting kitchenette as Seoho stood over a stove, stirring a pot.   
"I'm making some Chai Tea if you want some, Youngjo," Seoho said, looking over at Ravn and Hwanwoong. "Oh, you brought the little exorcist with you," Seoho smiled. "You're also welcome to some."  
"Bring them to my room," Ravn said, grabbing Hwanwoong's hand and leading him down the hall to the bedrooms. Hwanwoong's heart seemed to go haywire at the touch of Ravn's hand.   
Ravn's room smelt strongly of Ravn. A sandalwood scent, with hints of rose through it. It felt dizzying for Hwanwoong but he tried his best ignoring it, wondering why he seemed to know Ravn's scent despite never getting close enough to him to smell it.   
"Sit on the bed," Ravn instructed. He didn't seem too happy for them to be in his room. Hwanwoong looked at the bed. It was a mess of clothes, pillows and doonas. He pushed everything out the way and sat down. Ravn took a seat on a desk chair, leaning forward with his hands grasped together. Hwanwoong's heart was still beating fast, despite his best efforts to calm it.   
They sat there, staring at each other in silence. Hwanwoong started looking around the room, feeling too overwhelmed by everything. There was nothing special about the room, it seemed like any other student's room. Mostly tidy aside from the bed. A bookshelf filled with text books, a range of different topics and some anime figures.   
"Hwanwoong," Ravn spoke softly, drawing back the smaller man's attention. "You're an exorcist. Like I said before, you can see spirits and demons, and you can purify them. I honestly don't know how you've gone your entire life not knowing. It's typically a family trait, you should have been taught by whatever clan you are from."  
"Oh," Hwanwoong looked down at the ground. "I don't really know my biological family. I was abandoned at an orphanage as a baby, eventually adopted when I was 5."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
Hwanwoong looked back up at Ravn. "It's ok, it's not something I tell people."  
"That definitely explains your confusion. Fuck, this just makes everything all the more difficult." Ravn ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back before it all fell back in place. "Has there ever been a time when you saw something that others seem to not be able to see?"  
"I suppose I had a few invisible friends growing up," Hwanwoong shrugged. "But I grew out of that."  
"Ah," Ravn seemed to suddenly realise something. "Your connection to the other world must be weak. Honestly, Hwanwoong, I think you should just walk away and forget about all of this. Live your life as a normal human being, ignorant to the world that's truly around them."  
"You really expect me to just go back to living life how I was before I pushed you out of the way of a car?" Hwanwoong asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, if I had the option I would."  
Hwanwoong frowned. "No," he said standing up. "You can't expect that from me. In the past week I've learnt that you're a raven demon, my best friends are a half breed incubus, and a seer, whatever that is..."  
"He can predict the future," Ravn interrupted, only to get a glare from Hwanwoong, even though it explained a lot of things.  
"Seoho's a disgraced god, I suppose you are too," Hwanwoong continued. "And Leedo is the human embodiment of the sin Lust. How am I meant to go back to normal after all of that?"  
Ravn stood up. "Look, I'm sorry. There's never been a time you didn't know about being an exorcist."  
"And that's another thing, why do you keep talking like we've known each other before? What do you mean 'there's never been a time I didn't know'?" Hwanwoong asked angrily.   
"Because this isn't the first time we've met," Ravn replied back, equally as angry. "And every time we do…" he trailed off, gritting his teeth.   
"Every time we do what?" Hwanwoong asked.   
Ravn let out a shaky breath but didn't speak.  
"When have we met before?" Hwanwoong decided to ask, hoping Ravn would respond to it.  
"Your previous lives. You're always reincarnated as an exorcist, like it's attached to your soul." Ravn explained.   
"And we meet each time I'm reborn?"  
"At some point, yes."  
"Are you always an arsehole?"  
Ravn frowned at him and didn't answer.   
"What happens when we meet?" Hwanwoong decided to ask again. Ravn just continued to frown at him, refusing to answer.   
"Tell me!" Hwanwoong yelled, hoping it would elicit a response. Ravn grabbed the sides of Hwanwoong's head.  
"You want to know!" He said angrily. "Then I'll show you." And with that he crashed their lips together. Hwanwoong didn't have time to even think about the kiss when thousands upon thousands of memories crashed into his mind. They were jumbled but it didn't take him long to realise they were Ravn's memories. Each one flickering through his mind quickly, giving him hints of information until eventually one slowed down, showing him a proper memory.   
Hwanwoong could clearly see a young man that was his spitting image, dressed in clothes from a distant era. He was smiling, calling Ravn's name. Seoho was with them, his hair black, smiling his typical smile.  
"What will this be?" Seoho asked.   
"I lost count a long time ago," Hwanwoong responded without meaning too before realising he was currently Ravn. It made sense, they were his memories.  
"What are you two talking about?" Dupli-Woong asked.  
"Just talking about the ritual," Seoho smiled. "This isn't the first time an exorcist has tried to purify us."   
"Oh," Dupli-Woong seemed surprised. "I have done heaps of purifications. I'm sure I'll succeed."  
"I hope so," Ravn-Woong said, sounding sad. Dupli-Woong just smiled.   
"It'll be fine," he tried reassuring Ravn.  
The scene suddenly flashed, the sky now dark. Ravn-Woong was holding Dupli-Woong in his arms, he was having a seizure, his eyes rolled back.   
"Please, please, not again. Please wake up," Ravn-Woong begged. A nine tailed fox sat before them, looking almost in pity at Dupli-Woong. Soon Dupli-Woong stopped moving and it was obvious by looking at him that he was no longer alive.  
"Perhaps the next one?" The fox spoke. Ravn-Woong hugged Dupli-Woong tightly.   
"I can't keep doing this," Ravn-Woong said.   
"You say that every time and yet here you are, you want this as much as me, Youngjo."  
Ravn-Woong glared at the fox. The memory flickered out and Hwanwoong was brought back to reality. His lips still pressed up against Ravn's. He reached up, causing Ravn to pull away, breaking the kiss. Hwanwoong wiped away a tear from Ravn's cheeks, the two staring at one another. Hwanwoong's heart was beating so incredibly fast, he was surprised he wasn't having a heart attack. A feeling from the memory lingered within him. Love, Ravn's absolute love for him.  
Their lips crashed against each other again, this time with the passion of a long lost love. Ravn stepped forward, causing Hwanwoong to fall back onto the bed. Ravn paused for a moment, looking down at Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong reached up, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, their lips once again pressed together, their tongues soon getting involved. Hwanwoong had never experienced this sort of passion before, he felt like he hungered for Ravn, and in turn, Ravn hungered for him.   
Eventually they broke the kiss, both needing to breath. Their panting the only sound in the room as they stared at each other. It felt like eternity, neither making another move and it wasn't until there was a knock at the door that Ravn finally got off Hwanwoong.  
"One sec," he called out. He looked down at Hwanwoong with mixed emotions.   
"Please leave," he said. "Please."   
Hwanwoong got off the bed, brushing himself off. He looked at Ravn, wanting to say something but was at a loss of words. He went to the door, opening it to Seoho who was holding two mugs.  
"Sorry, I have to go," Hwanwoong muttered quietly. Seoho smiled and moved aside, letting him leave without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Hwanwoong felt like a mess of mixed emotions as he did stretches in the studio. It was nearly afternoon, nearly time for everyone to meet. Hwanwoong was early, he wanted to sort out his head before they all turned up. He was overwhelmed in a way he had never experienced before. He couldn't decide which would be easier to understand, that he was an exorcist and myths weren't myths or that Ravn and him were bound by a red thread.  
He got up, walking over to the speaker and plugged his phone in. He looked through his songs, decided he needed to dance some of the tension away. He found a high energy song he did for his solo performance, putting the song on and getting into position before it started playing.  
Hwanwoong hadn't done this dance in a while and yet he remembered every movement. Dancing was second nature to him. He lost himself in the music, the beat controlling his movements. It wasn't until the song ended, his arms wrapped around himself and his breath coming out in short pants did he notice his audience.  
"This is why I want to join forces," Seoho smiled. "You are incredible with your dancing. Isn't he, Youngjo?"  
Ravn was avoiding Hwanwoong gazing, just shrugging as he, Xion and Leedo started their stretches.  
"Our Woongie is the best dancer in class," Keonhee bragged before joining in with the others.  
"There's no doubt, this is a much better profession for you, Little Exorcist."  
Hwanwoong glared at Seoho, not exactly thrilled by what has seemed to become Seoho's nickname for him.  
"I have a name you know," Hwanwoong stated.  
"Of course, my apologies. I suppose you're not really 'Little Exorcist' anymore."  
"Seoho," Ravn spoke up. "Leave him alone."  
Seoho just sighed. "You never let me have fun with him. Ok, I was watching you dance yesterday. I'm pretty sure we can work some of our moves in easily enough to the song choice."  
"Sure," Hwanwoong felt relieved that the subject changed. The group worked together, getting most of the choreograph sorted by the time night had fallen. Hwanwoong was impressed by how hard Seoho worked when it came to dancing, obviously after a high mark. He began wondering just how old Seoho and Ravn were. He had managed to find the era that the clothes Dupli-Woong was wearing belonged to, having to look through one of Xion's fashion history books. It spanned back almost a millennium ago.  
"Hwanwoong," Xion said, waving a hand in front of Hwanwoong, bringing him back to the present.  
"We're heading off. You can stay if you want but I heard this place is haunted," Xion jested.  
"Oh!" Keonhee suddenly exclaimed. "Is it really?"  
Xion shrugged.  
"I've heard those rumours," Leedo spoke up. "Apparently something happened at this university years ago."  
"Yes, we should turn off the lights and you can tell us the story," Keonhee was getting excited about his idea. "I love ghost stories."  
"Don't lie," Hwanwoong scoffed. "If we tell ghost stories, you're just going to jump at your own shadow."  
The lights suddenly went out, causing Keonhee to shriek, pretty much proving Hwanwoong's point.  
"Sorry, should I have warned you all?" Seoho said, flicking the lights back on. Hwanwoong could hear the smile in his tone.  
"Seoho-Hyung," Keonhee whined. "That was mean."  
"Don't worry, Seoho-Hyung, he's used to it," Xion piped up. "He's our tall masochist."  
"I am not a masochist," Keonhee argued.  
Seoho chuckled. "That must be disappointing for our dear Leedo. He's quite the sadist."  
Both Keonhee and Leedo blushed.  
"Oh my god," Xion grinned. "Hwanwoong, our tall masochist has found himself a deep voiced sadist."  
"I can already hear the wedding bells," Hwanwoong laughed.  
"Now, now," Ravn joined in, finally speaking for the first time since they finished practice. "I'm very protective of my dongsaeng. What are you offering with Keonhee? I'm expecting some sort of dowry."  
"Ravn!" Leedo spoke up, his face going a deeper shade of red.  
"I'm just teasing," Ravn grinned, throwing his arm around Leedo's shoulders. The group became a cluster of laughter, continuing their bantering and teasing. Hwanwoong was grateful to feel tension that had been present between him and Ravn easing off, even if it was just for the night. 

Hwanwoong found himself outside a 24hr cafe, feeling beyond tired and cursing himself for forgetting his dance history assessment. So here he was, middle of the night, at a cafe just so he could work. He pushed the cafe's door open, a bell above him chiming. There were a few students scattered around, all burning the midnight oil to get their school work done. He walked over to the counter. He looked up at the barista and frowned at the familiar smiling face.  
"Hello, Hwanwoong," Seoho said.  
Hwanwoong sighed. "Well at least you're using my name."  
"Youngjo insisted I stop calling you Little Exorcist. I will say, out of all your incarnations, this the first time you've not been a trained exorcist. Isn't that fascinating?"  
"How long have you known me? Like how many reincarnations has there been?" Hwanwoong asked.  
Seoho put a finger to his chin, appearing lost in thought before answering. "I couldn't possibly tell you. I didn't gain a human form for a long time and my memories beforehand are fuzzy. However, I do know how you originally met Youngjo, if you are interested," Seoho smiled.  
"Sure, but make me a huge latte while you talk. I need the energy," Hwanwoong let out a yawn, unable to hold it back.  
"Sure," Seoho chuckled in response. He started making Hwanwoong's coffee, talking happily as he did.  
"This was probably a decade before I was born, a young boy found an injured raven. He tried his best to heal the poor creature but alas, the raven died. So the boy buried it, and built a makeshift shrine. Over the years, people started leaving offerings to the shrine, praying and making it larger. It was believed that the God of the shrine offered protection for those who travelled. Humans are amazing creatures, they can create Gods without even realising it. Youngjo was just a spirit of a raven but the offerings and prayers turned him into a lesser God. He gained a human form and was able to walk among humans," Seoho handed Hwanwoong his latte. The smaller man taking it gratefully.  
"Years passed by and the young boy who had buried him was now a young man. He hadn't been to that shrine since burying Youngjo but he was pleasantly surprised to see the offerings and to see Youngjo."  
"Was that young man me?" Hwanwoong asked.  
Seoho smiled. "It was your first incarnation," he answered.  
"So what happened next?"  
"Youngjo loved you, but you were human. He knew he couldn't be with you, not forever. Humans live such short lives you know. Simply blink and suddenly you're gone. Youngjo accepted this as his reality but then something strange happened. Long after your first incarnation died, there you were again. It didn't take Youngjo long to realise that you were just a reincarnation with no memories of your previous life and yet you were still the same kind soul he fell in love with." Seoho paused, a smile still on his face.  
Hwanwoong thought for a moment, taking a sip of his coffee before speaking. "You asked a while back if I could purify a couple of disgraced Gods."  
"I did," Seoho nodded in remembrance.  
"So you were both Gods at one point? Ravn because of the shrine my first incarnation made. How did you become one?"  
Seoho's smile brightened. "Do you know what I am?" He asked.  
Hwanwoong nodded. "A nine tailed fox right?"  
"Correct. I didn't always have nine tails. I was born a fox, a small weak and pathetic cub, the runt of the litter. My mother abandoned me, figuring I was too weak to live I guess. Youngjo found me, nursed me back to health. Do you know what it means for a lesser God to care for an animal?" Seoho asked. Hwanwoong shook his head.  
"It means my life was extended beyond what it should have been. I wasn't immortal, I could still die but not by old age. When a fox lives for a thousand years, it becomes a Kumiho. A nine-tailed fox. And because I was always seen with Youngjo, the humans started praying to me and leaving me offerings, that belief made me a God," Seoho finished talking, letting Hwanwoong mull over what he had learnt.  
"How did you become disgraced?' He asked. For the first time, he saw Seoho's smile falter.  
"That's..." he hesitated, the smile now completely gone. "It's not a pleasant story. Besides, we could talk all night and you won't get your work done. It's why you're here correct?"  
Hwanwoong frowned. His curiosity was strong but Seoho was right. He needed to do his work.  
"One last thing, what's Leedo's story?" He asked.  
"Oh, Geonhak was born 23ish years ago. Normal upbringing from what he's told me," Seoho shrugged, his smile returning.  
"Wait, how is he the human embodiment of Lust then?"  
"Every so often, one of the sins are reborn as a human. Doesn't make them overly special, he's just good in bed. In fact, probably a bad idea for your incubus friend to sleep with him."  
"Why?"  
Seoho's smile widened. "Because sex with normal humans will never satisfy him again. Now, I really should be working. And you really should be studying," and with that Seoho walked away.  
Hwanwoong went over to an empty table, sitting down and just thinking about what he learnt. He sighed, finally pulling out his laptop and setting it up so he could work on his assignment. He would worry about everything else afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Hwanwoong was always used to Keonhee's over dramatic self but this seemed different. Keonhee was sprawled out on the dance studio floor, his arm over his eyes as he cried loudly.   
"I'm broken," he wailed. Xion was ignoring the whole scene, sitting cross legged beside their tall friend and on his phone.   
"You're not broken," Hwanwoong sighed.   
"I am," Keonhee cried. "I'm meant to be a whore, sex is the one thing I'm really good at and yet the last three nights, each person I was with just weren't satisfing. This has never happened."  
Hwanwoong rolled his eyes.  
"You're an incubus who slept with the human embodiment of Lust," he stated, wondering how his friend would react. Keonhee sat up, looking at Hwanwoong with a cocked eyebrow.   
"Wait, so Xion and Seoho-Hyung weren't joking when they said that?" Keonhee asked. "Fuck," he flopped back onto the ground. "How didn't I notice that?"  
He sat up suddenly again. "How do you know I'm an incubus?" He asked.   
"He's an exorcist, Keonhee," Xion pointed out, looking up from his phone.  
"Wait, so you're really an exorcist?" Keonhee asked.  
"Um, from what Ravn says, I am," Hwanwoong said, sounding unsure of himself. "He's also the one who told me what you are."  
"How does he know?"  
"You really don't pay attention do you, Keonhee?" Xion asked. "No wonder you slept with Lust without realising it."  
"Hey! His deep voice was distracting," Keonhee flopped back down. "I remember now, Ravn's a samjoko."  
"Is it weird that I'm an exorcist?" Hwanwoong asked. Keonhee and Xion both looked over at him.  
"No," they replied in unison.   
"You're still our Woongie. Exorcists aren't like what's in the movies. All they really do is purify demons and spirits. It's not like you can say some incantation and poof, away I go," Keonhee explained.   
"Exorcists used to be the bridge that connects the spirit world and the human world, ensuring peace between them. Nowadays, humans don't have the strong beliefs of the past, so the connection between the two is weak. It's rare for spirits to come to this side anymore but it's also difficult for new spirits to cross over to the spirit world." Xion clarified.  
"This was all a lot easier before I knew all this exists," Hwanwoong whined. "My best friends are a half incubus, and a seer. Some of my past incarnations died trying to purify Ravn and Seoho. And I made out with Ravn the other day."  
Keonhee sat up. "You what?"  
Hwanwoong hid behind his hands. "I made out with Ravn the other day," he said quietly.  
"Did you hear that Xion? How Woongie had his first make out session?" Keonhee asked, looking over to Xion excitedly.  
"I've never been so proud of him," Xion said in a deadpan tone. "And here I thought you would be well into your fifties before it would happen."  
Hwanwoong dropped his hands and glared at Xion.   
"I feel like my life has been tossed all over the place," Hwanwoong muttered as he drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "I'm confused about everything. About who I am, about my feelings towards Ravn. It's all confusing."   
"When you live your entire life as a human only to discover there is more out there, it is. I felt the same when I found out my mum was a succubus and that I was a half breed. But you'll be ok, you have us," Keonhee smiled. "And you have tall, dark and handsome," he winked.   
Hwanwoong rolled his eyes.   
"Speaking of, where are those three? We were meant to start practice ages ago," Hwanwoong said as he looked at the time on his phone.   
"Don't worry," Xion got up and walked over to the door. "They're just late," he flicked the lock on the door. Moments later there is a loud thud as if someone walked into the door.   
"Here they are," Xion grinned, flicking the lock again and opening the door. Ravn was rubbing his forehead and glaring at Xion.   
"Why was the door locked?" He asked through gritted teeth.   
Xion shrugged. "Pure coincidence," he said before walking back over to Keonhee and Hwanwoong.   
Ravn let out a sigh and walked in, Seoho, smiling as usual and Leedo following behind. Keonhee jumped to his feet.   
"Leedo!" He exclaimed, strutting over to the other man, a swing in his hips. "I desperately need your help."   
"Sure, how can I help?" Leedo asked. Keonhee finally reached him and whispered in his ear. Pink dusted Leedo's cheeks.   
"WE HAVE PRACTICE!" Hwanwoong yelled, knowing exactly what Keonhee asked Leedo.   
Keonhee pouted. "We'll be quick," he promised.   
"No!" Hwanwoong growled.   
"You'll have to help me later, Leedo," Keonhee sulked.   
"I'll be happy to help later, Keonhee," Leedo smiled.   
"Gross, ok. Now you three are finally here, we can practice," Hwanwoong said as he got up and set up the speakers. 

By the time practice had finished, Seoho and Ravn were the only two left standing. Everyone else had dropped from exhaustion.  
"You two are monsters!" Hwanwoong complained. 'How aren't you tired?"  
"We don't get tired," Seoho smiled. "We don't even need to sleep if we don't want to. Benefits of being disgraced Gods."  
Hwanwoong sighed. He looked over at the others, noting that Keonhee and Leedo were back on their feet, getting ready to leave.  
"Traitors," Hwanwoong growled.   
"A half demon has needs, Hwanwoong," Keonhee said over his shoulder as Leedo and him went to the door. "I'll tell you all about it later!"  
"Please don't," Hwanwoong shouted after them as they walked out the door.  
"Oh to have the libido of an incubus," Seoho mused. "I have work, so I'll see you boys tomorrow."  
"Help me up first, Seoho-Hyung," Xion lifted his arm up. Seoho grabbed it and pulled the younger boy to his feet.   
"I'll come with you, I need coffee," Xion said with a yawn. "See you two later."  
And just like that Ravn and Hwanwoong were alone. Hwanwoong stayed where he was, laying on the studio floor staring up at the ceiling. His heart in his throat as he secretly plotted revenge against his best friends. Ravn seemed just as unhappy being left alone with Hwanwoong but he made no move to leave. Hwanwoong watched him out of the corner of his eye. Ravn was on his phone, looking like he was furiously texting someone. Hwanwoong wondered how many people a disgraced God who was at the very least over a millennia old could know. So many other thoughts went through his mind. He had seen so much of Ravn's history and yet it stayed just a jumble in his head.   
"Ravn," Hwanwoong said, gaining the other's attention. "The memory you showed me, is that how it always ends when I try to purify you?"  
Ravn sighed. He walked over to Hwanwoong and sat down.   
"More or less. Purifying a disgraced god, let alone two, isn't easy," Ravn answered.  
"Then why do you let me do it?" Hwanwoong asked.   
Ravn scoffed. "I don't let you. Maybe I did for the first few dozen times, cause each time you manage to talk me into it. But after that, I started refusing so you just went about it by yourself to try and find a way to purify me. Either way, whether I agree or not, you end up dying. At least when I agree, it's in my arms."  
Hwanwoong didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine watching someone he loved dying over and over again.   
"Listen, Hwanwoong, it's been a couple of centuries since the last time we've met. Honestly, I stopped looking for you. Wasn't even going to come back to Korea but Seoho insisted. I think he missed being here. Japan wasn't really his style," Ravn sighed. "I will admit though, that day, when you pushed me out of the way of the car. I was happy you saved me."  
"Are you the reason I had no injuries?"  
Ravn smiled. Hwanwoong felt his heart skip a beat.  
"Yeah, it's the most annoying thing in the world. I can heal you after getting hit by a car but…" Ravn trailed off.   
"You can't stop me from dying, right?" Hwanwoong asked carefully, keeping his tone gentle.  
"Exactly."  
A silence fell upon them. Neither really knowing what to say next. Ravn laid down next to Hwanwoong, joining him at staring at the ceiling. Hwanwoong wanted to say something, so desperate to somehow fill the silence but all that he could do was sigh.  
"I love you, Hwanwoong," Ravn said softly. Hwanwoong could have sworn his heart stopped working. He looked over at Ravn, seeing that Ravn was looking back at him, a serious look on his face.   
"You barely know me," was all Hwanwoong could say back.   
"I know your soul. I know you're kind, you would do anything for your friends. I know you're confused about all of this and why wouldn't you be? It wasn't that long ago that you thought all there was to the world was what you could see. I know you are amazing at dancing, almost mesmerising, I can barely keep my eyes off you," Ravn confessed. Hwanwoong could feel his face going red. He looked back up at the ceiling before covering his face with his arm. His heart was beating frantically, almost jumping out of his chest.   
"I'm sorry," Ravn spoke softly. His tone conveying such sadness, Hwanwoong could almost feel it in his soul.   
"Just forget what I said. You're right. I barely know you."  
Hwanwoong didn't say anything back, he couldn't. His mind was a mess, his heart was almost bringing him to a panic attack. He heard Ravn get up, his footsteps and the door opening and closing. Just like that Hwanwoong was alone, a hundred emotions flooding him at once as his arm got wet by hot tears. He barely knew why he was crying. Why the things Ravn had said made him feel so full of sorrow. He let out a scream, venting all of his frustration into it. He kept going until he wore himself out. Exhaustion just took over him, he couldn't fight it but instead letting it take him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hwanwoong felt sore all over when he woke up. He was confused for a moment before remembering passing out in the dance studio. He got up and stretched out his body. He checked the time, it was past midnight, he hadn't been sleeping for long but it was enough to give him some energy back. He wanted to figure things out, he needed to figure things out. With Ravn. He wasn't an exorcist, he had no desire to purify Ravn, he barely even knew what that would mean for the disgraced Gods. No, what he needed to figure out was what his feelings were for Ravn.  
Hwanwoong made his way to the 24hr cafe, hoping to find Seoho there. What he wasn't expecting to find was Seoho and Xion, making out in an empty store.  
"What the actual fuck?" Hwanwoong asked as the two broke apart from him entering.  
"What?" Seoho questioned. "A God has needs."  
Xion just shrugged. "I was bored."  
Hwanwoong sighed. "Whatever, Seoho, I need to talk to you."  
"Is it really that important you had to interrupt this?" Seoho asked.  
"This is an abomination," Hwanwoong stated as he gestured to them.  
"He does have a point," Xion agreed. "Besides, I have class in the morning. This was… something but I'm afraid it has to end."  
Seoho got up, growling in frustration as he walked over to the counter. Xion packed up his belongings, bid Hwanwoong farewell and left.  
"I'll have you know, I was really enjoying that," Seoho complained. "What do you need to talk about? I could wager a guess. It's to do with our three legged friend."  
"Three legged?" Hwanwoong asked, confused.  
"You've never seen Youngjo's bird form? He has three legs."  
"Oh, but yeah, I'm here to talk about him. How did you both become disgraced?"  
Seoho sighed. "Should have known," he muttered as he began making a coffee. "Latte?"  
"Ah," Hwanwoong was taken aback for a moment. "Sure, I guess I could use one."  
"Honestly, you'll probably rather something stronger," Seoho commented. "Is there any particular reason you want to know about that?"  
"I want to understand Ravn better. I barely feel like I've scratched the surface of what's going on," Hwanwoong explained. "I also want to understand my feelings for him cause I feel like a jumbled mess."  
"And you think something that happened way before this version of you was born could help?" Seoho handed over the latte and gestured to Hwanwoong to follow him over to a booth.  
"I don't know but I feel like it's something important," Hwanwoong answered, taking a seat and putting his coffee in front of him. He wasn't sure he really wanted it.  
Seoho sat opposite him and laced his fingers together, resting them on the table between them.  
"I was just a young God when this happened. Youngjo wasn't. He had at least a thousand years on me. Our shrine was old and decrepit and the local humans long since forgot about the Gods that it belonged to. In fact, the mythology around the kumihos had changed, suddenly I was a creature to be feared. Hunted in fact. An incarnation of you lived in the town near our shrine, you were a part of the local exorcist clan and of course, you were our friend. Except, for first time, you returned Youngjo's feelings."  
Hwanwoong frowned. "So no previous incarnation had loved Ravn the same way he loved them?"  
"You should drink your coffee," Seoho pushed the cup towards Hwanwoong. "You look like you're about to fall asleep and I really don't want to have to repeat this entire story."  
Hwanwoong picked up his latte and took a sip.  
"Perhaps they did, but they never showed it. Not like this one. It was kinda disgusting if I were to tell the truth. I didn't particularly understand the feelings, it took me a long time to really understand emotions. But the two of you were in love. Madly in love. Unfortunately, it was the first of the tragedies that were to befall you both. As if your love was somehow cursed. Like I said before, I was hunted because suddenly the humans feared me, thinking I would come into the town and eat them. You defended me, try arguing that I was harmless. The townspeople were convinced you were helping me so they executed you. There is an unspoken rule among Gods, we exist because humans believe in us therefore, to hurt a human is sacrilege, an absolute disgrace. When Youngjo found your broken body, left just outside the town's boundary…" Seoho paused, looking as if he was struggling with what he wanted to say. He sighed, leaning his forehead on his tented fingers.  
"You need to understand, Youngjo had never shown anger before. He was always happy, only full of sorrow and regret when you died of old age but ultimately he was happy. That day rage filled him, so much that it spilled over onto me. We annihilated that town. No human was spared, not even the innocent ones who had no say in what happened to you," Seoho explained. "Do you know what happens when a God becomes disgraced?"  
Hwanwoong shook his head, unwilling to speak at that moment as he silently waited for Seoho to continue. Seoho smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"They say divine intervention is to stop something bad from happening but by the time the clouds parted and we were stopped, there was nothing left," Seoho stood up and took off his shirt. His body was marred with scars, some old, some new.  
"In total, we killed over 2000 humans. Each soul we took is marked upon our bodies. A reminder of what we did. When one fades away, a new one takes its place and it's not pleasant. It hurts," Seoho put his shirt back on, adjusting it before sitting back down. "Youngjo's body is exactly the same. I think it's the reason your past selves have always insisted on trying to purify us. Purification would get rid of our punishment but you can't simply purify a disgraced God who is cursed by that many souls."  
Hwanwoong was speechless. His mind trying its best to process all the new information. He opened his mouth, about to say something but closed it again.  
"It's a lot isn't it?" Seoho asked, filling the silence. "Trust me, every time I tell you, you're like this. And if fate truly does take the same course, you will want to help because that's who you are. You're a kind-hearted soul, Hwanwoong. Through all those glares, sighs and eye rolls, deep down you care so tremendously for those you love and Youngjo will become someone you love."  
"Each incarnation of me since you two became disgraced, each one has tried to purify you both but die because of it right?"  
"Right, except for the last two centuries. I have no idea how you died during that time."  
Hwanwoong nodded slowly. "Ravn mentioned that. He said you're the one who wanted to come back here."  
"Technically yes, but only cause I was getting annoyed with Youngjo's pining for you. He wasn't willing to look for you, and then you appeared. We met on the first day of class, do you remember?" Seoho asked, he leaned his chin on his laced fingers, his elbows on the table keeping him up.  
Hwanwoong thought back, it had been so long since the first day but a memory did float to the surface.  
"You looked startled to see me," Hwanwoong remembered. "But then you smiled like you always do. I suppose you did that to try and recover."  
Seoho smiled that annoying smile. "Yes, I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. There you were, alive and well. I did tell Youngjo about you but he didn't want anything to do with you. I suppose fate had other ideas, it brought you back together. Sometimes you can't deny the tug of the red thread that connects you two."  
"Hmm," Hwanwoong hummed softly in agreement. He took another sip of his coffee before setting it down away from himself.  
"I should go home. Thank you for the coffee, sorry to waste most of it."  
Seoho waved his hand in front of him, dismissively. "Don't worry about it."  
Hwanwoong got up from the booth and went for the exit. He paused, hesitantly, before looking back at Seoho.  
"I don't think purification was something that would ever work on you two but I don't think my past selves could think beyond that. They were exorcists, all of them right?"  
Seoho nodded. "Each one I have met, technically you included," he confirmed.  
"You two committed what was essentially an act against nature," Hwanwoong stated, continuing his line of thought the best he could. His mind was still trying to process everything.  
"I suppose you could put it that way," Seoho agreed.  
"A ritual can't just wash away a sin that large. I don't know if there is anything that can absolve you two of what you both did," Hwanwoong let out a small sigh.  
Seoho's smile softened. "You're probably correct."  
"Seoho, thank you for telling me about what happened. I'm sorry that I can't help with any of it."  
"Hwanwoong, the fact that you can't help is a blessing in disguise. I know you feel something for Youngjo and he definitely loves you. Maybe for once, he'll be able to experience a relationship that doesn't end with your death," Seoho said, sounding hopeful but still having an edge of uncertainty in his voice.  
Hwanwoong looked away. He wasn't sure of his feelings for Ravn, it was all so confusing. He turned and left the cafe, not saying another word to Seoho.


	8. Chapter 8

Hwanwoong practiced his part for the dance assignment alone. Technically there were others in the studio but no one from his own group. He wanted to be alone, having avoided everyone for the past two days, even going so far as skipping classes. He needed time to think, and he thought the best while dancing. It helped clear his mind. He went the entire day, before finally dropping. He sat at the back of the studio, staring at the others as they danced. Several different groups have come and gone from the studio since Hwanwoong started.   
He tried to think of what he should do. He wanted to go to Ravn but the idea made him feel apprehensive. He could talk to his best friends but he wasn't sure how well they could help. He sighed, slumping down. He felt stuck.   
"Here you are!"  
Hwanwoong could have sworn he jumped out of his skin at Keonhee's loud voice. He looked over at Keonhee and Xion. Everyone in the room was looking at them, mostly annoyed by the sudden entrance. Keonhee strided over to Hwanwoong and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. Hwanwoong didn't struggle, he just went with it, knowing Keonhee was most likely annoyed given the expression on his face. Xion, on the other hand, seemed indifferent but Hwanwoong could see the annoyance behind his eyes.   
"We haven't seen you in two days, Woongie. You know you can't do that to us. I was worried," Keonhee said, keeping his eyes trained on Hwanwoong's. Hwanwoong didn't dare look away. Anger wasn't something Keonhee did often but when he did, it was best to maintain eye contact and show you were listening.  
"Xion, the Seer he is, obviously knew you were ok but he only just told me where you were," Keonhee looked back at Xion. Xion just shrugged.  
"I only told him to stop the complaining and because I knew if I didn't you would be like this for a while longer."  
"You're coming with us for drinks, I have decided this," Keonhee stated as he let go of Hwanwoong's arm. "You need them and you need to tell us what's going on with you. I'm really worried about you Hwanwoong. You haven't been the same since meeting that Samjoko."  
Hwanwoong finally broke eye contact, looking away. "It's just so confusing," he murmured.   
Keonhee placed a hand on Hwanwoong's face and turned his head so they were looking at each other again.   
"I know it is. That's why we need drinks. Loosen you up a bit so you can go on one of your Hwanwoong trademarked rants," Keonhee smiled.   
Hwanwoong sighed. "I don't rant that much."  
"Sure, sure," Keonhee patted Hwanwoong's cheek. "You keep telling yourself that."  
Hwanwoong slapped at Keonhee, the taller boy dodging easily as he cackled.   
"Fine, let's go," Hwanwoong grabbed his things and the three left the studio. 

The trio sat at a table in Valkyrie. Leedo was working but Keonhee knew Hwanwoong needed him more. They were on their third Twilight cocktail, all inebriated and happy. Hwanwoong told his besties everything he had learnt from Seoho as well as Ravn's love confession the other night when they were left alone.   
"So what are you going to do?" Xion asked. Hwanwoong just shrugged.   
"I think you should sleep with him," was Keonhee's brilliant idea.   
Hwanwoong glared at him. "Not helpful, Keonhee."  
"Sex usually helps my problems," Keonhee said with a shrugged.  
"All incubi problems are created and solved with sex," Xion noted. "Hwanwoong isn't an incubus. Sex will make things worse."  
"Xion, you're a Seer. Can't you like, tell me what my future is?" Hwanwoong asked. Xion shook his head.  
"Doesn't really work like that, Woongie. Most of the time, I just see snippets into the present future or information just appears in my head. Also, the distant future isn't set in stone. We may be guided by fate but we are still beings with free will," Xion explained, looking apologetic as he did.   
Hwanwoong sighed, feeling dejected by the explanation. "So this is something I need to figure out myself?" He muttered.   
"Or it's something you need to talk to Ravn about. Maybe that could help. So far, all the history stuff has come from Seoho right?"   
Hwanwoong nodded his head, curious with where Keonhee was going. He was prepared to slap him if he suggested sex again.   
"Why don't you go to Ravn? Actually have a conversation with him about this all. It's his life too. Everything Seoho told you about happened to him," Keonhee proposed. "Asides from the kiss delivered memories, he hasn't actually told you much."  
Hwanwoong sculled his drink, slamming the glass on the table. "That's it!" He proclaimed. He got up and went over to Leedo.   
"I need two shots of whatever is strong and your dorm keys," Hwanwoong demanded. Leedo frowned.   
"Why do you need my keys?" He asked.   
"I need to talk to Ravn and I don't want a locked door blocking my way."  
Leedo just shrugged and placed two shot glasses on the counter. He poured in a clear liquid before crouching down and pulling out something from behind the bar.   
"Here," Leedo said as he handed over a keychain. Hwanwoong took them gingerly, a part of him second guessing himself.   
Hwanwoong went to question why Leedo would hand his keys over so easily but instead he drank both shots, hissing as the alcohol burnt his throat.   
"Thank you," he said before turning and leaving the bar.   
"Wait, Woongie," he heard Keonhee call after him. It didn't take long for the taller boy to catch up.   
"Are you really going to Ravn's right now?" He asked.   
"Of course. You said I should talk to him," Hwanwoong answered, not slowing down. Not that it mattered to either of his friends, they could match his pace easily.   
"As much as I agree with Keonhee on that, I doubt right now is a good time. You're drunk," Xion chimed in, walking behind the two.   
"This is the best time. All my inhibitions are gone so it'll be easier," Hwanwoong tried to reason.   
"More like you're going to embarrass yourself," Keonhee argued.   
"Wait, Keonhee," Xion spoke up. "Let him do it."   
Keonhee looked back at Xion with wide eyes. "You're not serious. We can't just let him go to Ravn's drunk."   
"It'll be ok," Xion grabbed Keonhee's arm, stopping him and letting Hwanwoong continue on. He stopped after a few steps, looking back at his friends.  
"Go Hwanwoong. I think you need to do this for either of you to move forward," Xion said. Hwanwoong smiled before turning back around and walking away. 

Hwanwoong got a taxi the rest of the way to the dormitory. He felt wobbly by the time he was in front of Ravn's door. He unlocked it with Leedo's key, struggling slightly before finally getting the door opened. The dorm was dark. He made his way through the dorm, to Ravn's room. He flung the door open, holding onto the door frame for support and was stunned at what he saw. Ravn and Seoho were in the bed, facing each other, holding each other close. They both looked over at Hwanwoong, confused. Ravn let go of Seoho and sat up.   
"Hwanwoong? What are you doing here?" He asked. Hwanwoong was too dumbfounded to respond. Ravn got out of bed and approached Hwanwoong.  
"Are you ok?"  
The world around Hwanwoong was spinning.   
"Can you stop the spinning?" He asked. He felt something deep inside wanting to come out. Before he could stop it, a wave of nausea washed over him and before he could stop himself, he vomited onto the hallway's carpet.   
"I don't feel good."   
Ravn helped Hwanwoong, walking him away from his vomit and to the bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat up and placed Hwanwoong on the tiled floor beside it.   
"I'll get you some water," he said before leaving.  
Hwanwoong threw up again in the toilet. He felt overwhelmed with emotions, his mind just stuck on the image of Ravn in bed with Seoho. Ravn returned with a bottle of water, handing it to Hwanwoong before sitting on the side of the bathtub, behind Hwanwoong.  
"Are you feeling better?" Ravn asked, rubbing Hwanwoong's back.   
"I don't know," Hwanwoong answered before drinking the water. He still felt nauseous but it was easing up.   
"I'm sorry for throwing up," he apologised.   
"It's fine. Seoho is cleaning it up."  
Hwanwoong felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart.   
"Did I…" Hwanwoong paused, wondering if he really wanted to know. "Did I interrupt something?" He finally asked before throwing up some more.   
"There's nothing like that between Seoho and I. We're each other's family and found comfort in being close to each other," Ravn explained.   
"Oh," Hwanwoong muttered. He drank more of the water.   
"I wanted to talk to you," he eventually said after a moment of silence.  
"What?" Ravn asked.   
"The reason I'm here. I wanted to talk to you. I'm so confused by my feelings but just now, I felt jealousy. I don't even know what I really have to be jealous about. It's not like we're together," Hwanwoong sighed before drinking more water. His thoughts were a jumbled mess still, made worse by the alcohol. Ravn didn't say anything, just kept rubbing his back. Hwanwoong closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.   
"Has Seoho told you what he's told me?" Hwanwoong asked.   
"He doesn't need to. He tells you the same thing each time. Judging by his need for closeness the last few days, I'm guessing he's told you about when we became disgraced. It always throws him into a depressive spell for a while. He hates remembering," Ravn sighed. "At this point, you usually start planning the purification ritual."  
"Except this time I'm not. I don't think you two can ever be purified. Not for that sin," Hwanwoong shut the toilet lid, wanting to stop the smell of alcohol and stomach bile. He was feeling better, less nauseous. He got to his feet, still feeling a bit wobbly. Ravn helped him keep steady before standing up himself.  
"I agree with you on that one," he said.  
"I want to stay here tonight," Hwanwoong stated, closing his eyes to stop the room from spinning. "I don't even think I'll make it home if I tried."  
Ravn helped Hwanwoong back to his room, the vomit now cleaned up. Only a damp spot on the carpet giving away that it was ever there. Ravn sat Hwanwoong on the bed and began helping him take his boots off.   
"I don't mind you staying," he finally said, even though he had already shown he wasn't against it. Ravn took Hwanwoong's boots and left the room. Hwanwoong shrugged his jacket off and put it on Ravn's desk chair. He moved some pillows around, wondering what he was really doing here. He laid down, Ravn's scent enveloping him. He felt calm, lying on Ravn's bed. Like he was meant to be there. Ravn soon returned.  
"You can borrow my bed for the night," he said. "I don't need to sleep."  
"Can you please stay?" Hwanwoong asked. Ravn frowned.   
"I don't know if that's a good idea, Hwanwoong," he answered.   
"Please."  
Ravn sighed and made his way over to the bed, getting in and lying down next to Hwanwoong. He was on his side, facing Hwanwoong.   
Hwanwoong wasn't sure what to do now. Sleep was an option but he had a reason for coming here. He wanted to talk.  
"Ravn, I want to get to know you better. I want to just forget that you're this immortal creature and just be with you. My feelings have been jumbled since I met you and I don't think I'll ever be able to sort them out myself. I do feel something for you. When I saw you earlier with Seoho, I was jealous. I wanted to be the one you were holding. I want to be with you but at the same time it's so confusing. Because none of this feels simple, it's complicated, it's drenched in history that I only know a fraction of, I just…"  
Ravn kissed Hwanwoong suddenly, stopping him from talking. He melted into the kiss, his hands at Ravn's chest, holding desperately to his shirt. Ravn's hand went behind Hwanwoong's head, holding him there as their kiss deepened. Hwanwoong decided to push it, his tongue skimming Ravn's lips, begging for entrance which was given willingly. Hwanwoong let out a small moan as their tongues danced.   
When the kiss finally broke, Hwanwoong let out a whimper in protest as he looked up into Ravn's eyes, seeing desire behind them.  
"All I have ever wanted, was to just be with you. I don't care about the purification, I can handle my punishment but I can't handle seeing you die over and over," Ravn pulled Hwanwoong's head to his chest, hugging him tightly. Hwanwoong enjoyed the warmth of Ravn's body, the feeling of his rising and falling chest, and the beating of his heart.   
"I love you, Hwanwoong. I always have, and at this point, I definitely always will. If you need more time to sort out your feelings, I can wait. Just know, the past doesn't matter. I just want to live in this moment."  
Ravn loosened his grip, allowing Hwanwoong to pull away and look at him.   
"I like that, I want to live in this moment too," Hwanwoong agreed before leaning forward, pressing his lips once again to Ravn's. The kiss was short and sweet, conveying more than any words possible could. Ravn let out a sigh as Hwanwoong pulled away. Hwanwoong smiled, sweetly and tiredly.   
"You should sleep, you look tired," Ravn said, he sat up to reach for the doona, Hwanwoong's hands still grasping his shirt, not willing to let go. Ravn laid back down, pulling the doona over them both before wrapping his arm around Hwanwoong, keeping him close. The mix of Ravn's scent and warmth relaxed Hwanwoong, assisting him as sleep finally took over.


	9. Chapter 9

Hwanwoong's head ached when he woke up the next morning. He groaned as he sat up, memories of the previous night flooding in. He hoped it was all just a dream. He looked around the room. He was definitely in Ravn's room but he was alone.   
"God dammit," he cursed himself. He felt embarrassed, coming to Ravn's dorm, throwing up, kissing Ravn and sleeping in his bed. He laid back down, pulling the doona over his head. He didn't know what to do so he decided to just go back to sleep.   
The bedroom door opened but Hwanwoong stayed where he was. He listened as someone shuffled through the room. The doona got pulled back and Hwanwoong looked up at Ravn.   
"I thought I heard you. How are you feeling?" Ravn asked.   
"Hungover," Hwanwoong answered, sitting up and unable to look Ravn in the eyes.   
"I bet. Come on, I'll take you out for lunch. You really should eat something."  
Hwanwoong nodded, regretting doing so immediately. He got out of bed, grabbed his jacket and followed Ravn out to the living area. Ravn went to the kitchen as Hwanwoong grabbed his boots and put them on.   
"Here," Ravn said as he approached Hwanwoong, handing him some tablets and a glass of water.  
"Thank you," Hwanwoong smiled before taking the medicine and washing it down with water.   
The two left the dorm and made their way to the cafeteria. Hwanwoong followed slowly behind Ravn, thinking about the night before.   
"Find a table," Ravn said as they reached the cafeteria. "I'll get us lunch."  
Hwanwoong nodded before walking away to find an empty table.   
"Hwanwoong!"   
He looked around and saw Keonhee and Xion. He looked back over at Ravn who was waiting in line to order and decided he had time to quickly talk to them.   
"I see you came in with Ravn, I'm guessing last night didn't end in total embarrassment," Keonhee smiled.  
"Oh no, there was total embarrassment. I threw up," Hwanwoong sighed.   
Keonhee inhaled sharply. "Damn."  
"What happened after you saw Seoho and Ravn together?" Xion asked, receiving a confused look from Hwanwoong before realisation hit him.   
"You knew I would find them like that didn't you?" Hwanwoong asked. Keonhee looked between the two, confused.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Seoho and Ravn were cuddling in bed when I got there," Hwanwoong explained as he glared at Xion. Xion maintained an expressionless face.   
"You needed to see them, it was the only way for you to see your own feelings." Xion explained.   
"And what if it ruined everything? What if I hadn't thrown up but left instead?" Hwanwoong asked.  
"Then maybe you would move on. You needed to see them," Xion repeated. Silence fell upon the trio, Hwanwoong just glaring at Xion. Xion just stared back before a small smile appeared on his lips.  
"He kissed you," Xion said. Hwanwoong's eyes widened.   
"Oh my god, what?" Keonhee asked, looking at Hwanwoong.   
"I mean, yeah I guess he did," Hwanwoong said, feeling himself getting flustered.   
"You guess?" Keonhee questioned.  
"He did," Xion answered for Hwanwoong. "That's a lot better than the outcome I saw."  
"What outcome did you see?" Hwanwoong asked, curious.   
"You throw up on him and sleep off the alcohol alone in his bed," Xion replied.  
"Ok, yeah, I definitely got a better outcome," Hwanwoong agreed. "I threw up in the hallway before he took me to the bathroom so I could finish throwing up in the toilet."  
"Can you skip to when you two kissed?" Keonhee asked, leaning on his hand, eager to hear more.   
Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. "Well after throwing up and drinking water, we went back to his room and I asked if I could stay. So we were lying in bed, I was talking and I guess he wanted me to stop talking because suddenly he was kissing me," Hwanwoong went quiet. Keonhee was grinning, while Xion just gave a small smile.   
"I'm still very confused about how I feel but I really do like Ravn. I just want to be with him," Hwanwoong admitted.  
"Then go for it," Keonhee said. "You already know he loves you, so why not try dating him? Enough of this pussyfooting around."   
Hwanwoong sighed, knowing Keonhee was right. Xion stood up, picking up his tray.   
"Come on Keonhee," he said, jolting his head into the direction behind Hwanwoong. Keonhee looked up and smiled.  
"Sure," he said, standing up as well. "Have fun with Ravn," he gave Hwanwoong a wink before the two walked away.  
"Your friends aren't joining us, I take it," Ravn said as he sat down, putting a tray in front of Hwanwoong.   
"I think they are giving us alone time," Hwanwoong muttered. Ravn smiled, making Hwanwoong blush.  
"Do you want to date?" Hwanwoong asked before he's able to talk himself out of it. Ravn looked at him surprised before smiling again.  
"I would love to," he replied. Hwanwoong smiled back, his heart beating fast but he was happy that Ravn agreed. 

Hwanwoong felt nervous as he stood before the full length mirror in Xion's bedroom. It had been a week since he asked Ravn out and tonight was going to be their first proper date. Keonhee was lying on Xion's bed, flicking through a magazine as Xion was looking for clothes in his closet for Hwanwoong.   
"Don't give me anything too over the top," Hwanwoong called out.  
"I know what I'm doing Woongie," Xion said back as he came out the closet with a pair of jeans. "Put these on."  
Hwanwoong took them and gave them a look. "You sure these won't be too long for me?"  
"If they are, I'll hem them," Xion went back to his closet. Hwanwoong sighed and put the jeans on, they were a nice dark blue, with rips at his knees. They fit him well, only being a bit too long but not so much that it would annoy him.   
"Oh, those look good on you," Keonhee cooed. "Really shape your butt well."  
Hwanwoong glared at Keonhee through the mirror.   
"That's the point," Xion called out from the closet. He returned holding a long sleeved black dress shirt and handed it to Hwanwoong. He watched Hwanwoong getting dressed, hand at his chin in thought.   
"Tuck it into your pants. You need a belt," Xion walked away again. Hwanwoong did as he was told. The shirt fitted him nicely, not loose but also not too tight.   
Xion soon returned with a black belt and helped put it on Hwanwoong.   
"Sexy~" Keonhee whistled.   
Hwanwoong made a face at Keonhee but he had to admit. He didn't look half bad. Xion finished the look with black boots and some accessories.   
"You're ready," Xion smiled.   
"You are going to slay, Woongie," Keonhee grinned.   
"I feel like I'm going to crumble. I can't even remember my last date," Hwanwoong sighed.  
"It was like some time last year with the brother of the guy Keonhee wanted to screw," Xion said.   
"Oh yeah, he ended up going home with both of them," Hwanwoong remembered as he glared at Keonhee.  
"What a magical night, somehow always fun when you can convince two guys into incest," Keonhee said dreamily. "The sin makes it so much more exciting."  
"Gross. Ok, let's ignore Keonhee," Xion decided.  
"Second," Hwanwoong agreed.   
"Hey," Keonhee pouted but the other two just ignored him.  
"I'm nervous. What if I'm boring?" Hwanwoong asked.  
"You would have bored him already if you were. You'll be fine, Woongie," Xion reassured him.  
"Can you see that I'll be fine?"  
"It's not about whether I can see it or not. I know you and I know you will be fine. You'll have a great night and if you don't end up going home with Ravn, you have to come back here and tell us everything. Promise?" Xion asked, holding up his pinkie finger.   
"I promise," Hwanwoong hooked his pinkie onto Xion's. They pulled their pinkies apart before Hwanwoong looked back in the mirror. He still felt nervous but also excited at the same time.   
Dongmyeong drove Hwanwoong to his meeting spot with Ravn. The younger boy sang along to the song playing on the radio. Hwanwoong took some deep breaths, willing his nerves to settle as they got closer. He felt unready when Dongmyeong pulled up in front of a park.   
"Park date?" He asked, with a hum. He reached over to the glove boxed and popped it open. He pulled out a small bag of cookies and handed it to Hwanwoong.   
"You'll need these. Trust me," Dongmyeong smiled. "Don't eat them on the way."  
Hwanwoong, confused, took the bag and got out of the car.   
"Thank you, Dongmyeong," he said with a smile.  
"Think nothing of it. Just stay safe and be careful. You shouldn't stay out too long in this park, especially when night falls."  
Hwanwoong frowned before bidding Dongmyeong goodbye and shutting the car door. Dongmyeong drove off, leaving behind a perplexed Hwanwoong. He put the cookies into the jacket Xion had given him before he left and went to find Ravn.   
He stopped at a park bench, taking a seat and looking around him. It was late afternoon and there were many couples and families at the park. He smiled at this, enjoying the tranquil feeling the park gave. A raven landed next to him, hopping around on the bench, looking at him with a cocked head. Hwanwoong was taken aback by the fact it had three legs.  
"Ravn?" He asked unsure. The bird cawed at him. It took flight, only going a few feet before looking back at Hwanwoong and cawing again. Reluctantly, Hwanwoong got up and followed it. The raven seemed happy with this, taking flight and leading him along a path and down into the surrounding forest. The raven showed him an unused path, hidden from view. He followed the path until he came across a small shrine. It was a little run down, probably not been seen by another human in a long time. He walked up to it, it was big enough for him to go inside. A small altar sat at the back of the room.   
Hwanwoong pulled out the small bag of cookies and walked up to the altar, kneeling before it and opening the bag so he could pour the cookies onto it. He put his hands together in front of him and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and made a small prayer. A warm sensation washed over him and he opened his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything looked different, the inside of the shrine was newer, cleaner and the offering on the altar was now fruit. Hwanwoong stood up, confused, realising he was wearing a blue hanbok. He left the shrine, seeing the sun hide in the sky and cicadas chirping around him loudly.  
"You know he'll return safely even if you don't make an offering," came a familiar voice. Hwanwoong looked up to see Seoho sitting on the roof of the shrine. His hair black with fox ears poking out, wearing a dark red hanbok and with nine fox tails wagging behind him. He stood up and jumped down, landing gracefully besides Hwanwoong.  
"You always worry about him. It's both adorable and disgusting," Seoho said with his usual smile.  
"You're just jealous," Hwanwoong retorted. He felt confused, as if he had been lost in a dream. He tried not to think about it, he had work to do.  
"I need to head home before they realise I'm here again. You take care Seoho-Hyung," Hwanwoong smiled as he started walking away.  
"You know it's disrespectful to refer to a God as Hyung," Seoho called.  
"I'll keep that in mind if I ever meet a God," Hwanwoong called back, throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder at the kumiho.  
As he walked home, he couldn't kick the feeling that something was wrong. He winced as his head began aching. A loud ringing echoed in his ears. He clamped his hands over his ears, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth until it stopped.  
"What was that?" He asked himself. A caw overhead took his attention and he smiled as a three legged raven flew down and transformed into his love, Youngjo.  
"Youngjo," Hwanwoong smiled happily. Youngjo was dressed in a black hanbok, his black hair looking like feathers.  
"Were you at the shrine again? I could feel a prayer," Youngjo said as he pulled Hwanwoong into an embrace.  
"I was praying you would return quickly and look, here you are," Hwanwoong leaned up, going on tiptoes and kissing Youngjo.  
"You know you shouldn't go to the shrine when I'm not there. If it's discovered that you're talking to Seoho, it could endanger your life. You know other humans don't see him like you do," Youngjo warned.  
"I know, you told me what happened to my last incarnation. It'll be ok, no one knows I come here. Only my brother," Hwanwoong smiled.  
"I just worry. I don't want to lose you again," Youngjo sighed sadly.  
"You won't. It's actually good you returned today. I found the ritual needed to help you and Seoho-Hyung. I'll come back tonight, ok?"  
Youngjo nodded. "Thank you."  
"I better hurry up and get home. I love you, Youngjo."  
"I love you too."  
They let go of each other and Hwanwoong ran off, waving back at Youngjo as he did. 

Later that night, Hwanwoong made his way back to the shrine. A scroll and a bag of purifying powder in his arms. He still felt weird, like something wasn't right but he couldn't figure out why. The rest of the day had been a blur and he was having trouble recalling what had happened. He put it down to being tired, pushing it to the back of his mind. He couldn't wait to see Youngjo. A caw overhead grabbed his attention and he grinned as the raven swooped down and transformed. His grin faltered. Before him stood a man that looked like Youngjo but Hwanwoong knew it wasn't.  
"Who are you?" He asked. The fake Youngjo smiled.  
"So clever young Exorcist, you saw right through me. Not many have that ability," the fake Youngjo replied, without actually answering the question.  
"What are you?" Hwanwoong decided to ask. The fake Youngjo bursted into laughter.  
"Yes, now that's a good question. I'm a Dokkaebi. For now you can call me Kim-nim. I was borned from the act of your beloved," Kim-nim smiled. "I used to be a broom. Imagine that and now look at me."  
"Of course, Dokkaebis are born from the spiritual possession of objects, I'm guessing you came from one that was stained with the blood of those Youngjo killed," Hwanwoong guessed. His head started aching again. He winced but tried his best to ignore it.  
"You're correct. I was going to play a trick on you but you figured me out too quickly, so I'll just go with my other plan. To help you. You shouldn't try to purify them. A simple human can't do that," Kim-nim smiled.  
"What would you know?" Hwanwoong argued, getting angry at the Dokkaebi.  
"Enough. Divine punishment can't simply be reversed by a human exorcist. But I suppose you're not gonna listen to me. You want to help Youngjo."  
"I can do this. I know I can," Hwanwoong insisted. Kim-nim sighed.  
"Fine, then I'll give the warning to Hwanwoong. You can't purify a disgraced god but there is another ritual. You simply need to find it," Kim-nim explained.  
Hwanwoong frowned. "Who's Hwanwoong?" He asked. Suddenly his head started throbbing. He dropped to his knees and held onto his head. Two thoughts mixing in his mind.  
Who was Hwanwoong?  
I am Hwanwoong.  
He started to scream as the pain got intense and a loud ringing could be heard.  
"Find the other ritual, Hwanwoong," Kim-nim said, his voice somehow penetrating the ringing before everything suddenly went black. 

Hwanwoong woke up on the floor of the shrine. Back in his normal clothes. He sat up, grabbing his head as it ached.  
"It'll go away soon. It's hard to transfer consciousness through time. Took me a few goes to perfect it."  
Hwanwoong's head snapped to the direction of the voice. Ravn, dressed in a black hanbok and with hair that looked like feathers, sat beside the altar eating the cookies. Hwanwoong frowned, this wasn't Ravn.  
"Kim-nim?" He questioned.  
Kim-nim smiled. "Good, memories are intact. Better than what happened last time."  
"What happened last time?"  
"You do not want to know. Don't worry, it wasn't one of your past incarnations. I made sure to perfect it on others before even attempting it on you. That sort of spell can end a spirit line," Kim-nim smiled.  
"You're the one who brought me here, aren't you?"  
Kim-nim nodded before popping another cookie into his month. "I needed you to be in the same spot as your past self."  
"Did you have to send me back? Couldn't you tell me all that here and now?"  
Kim-nim chuckled. "The Kim-nim you're talking to now isn't the same Kim-nim who existed back then. I have been destroyed and reborn many times, with each one of your failed purification attempts. Maybe it's to do with my birth or perhaps I am forever connected to you and Youngjo. But through it all, my memories have been shattered however, I knew one thing. If I could get us both back to the moment it all started, maybe all my fractured memories would recollect and I supposed it worked. I told you something right?"  
"Yeah, that there's another ritual. That's it," Hwanwoong shrugged.  
"I was hoping for more but it's a start," Kim-nim stated, trying to sound positive. "You may need to speak to some actual trained exorcist. They might be able to help."  
"Where's Ravn?" Hwanwoong asked, remembering he was meant to be on a date with Ravn.  
"Waiting at the park. You haven't been gone for long, I'll show you the way back," Kim-nim got to his feet and stretched a hand out for Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong took it and got helped to his feet. Kim-nim transformed into a raven and led Hwanwoong back to the park.  
Hwanwoong saw Ravn, sitting at a bench with his phone in his hands. He walked over.  
"Hey," he said with a smile. Ravn looked up and smiled back.  
"I was getting worried," he said as he stood. "But I'm glad to see you. There's a restaurant not too far from here where I wanted to take you. Shall we go?"  
Hwanwoong nodded, feeling nervous but happy. "Lead the way."  
A raven cawed as it flew over them. Ravn looked up at it but said nothing as he looked back at Hwanwoong and smiled. The two walked together and Hwanwoong decided to be bold. He grabbed Ravn's hand, holding it as they went. Ravn made no complaints, simply squeezing Hwanwoong's hand lightly.  
The date went too quickly for Hwanwoong's liking, he enjoyed every minute of it. He told Ravn a lot about himself, with Ravn seemingly knowing things like his likes and dislikes. And in return, Ravn told Hwanwoong about what he was up to the past two centuries. The two talked deep into the night, eventually having to leave the restaurant and taking a walk around. Hwanwoong felt his nervousness disappear as a sense of happiness washed over him the entire night.  
"I haven't felt so content before," Hwanwoong commented.  
"It's definitely been a long time for me. I've honestly missed you," Ravn said. Hwanwoong looked up at him and smiled. He reached up, gingerly placing a hand on Ravn's cheek before going on his tiptoes to get closer to Ravn. Sensing what he wanted, Ravn leaned down, meeting him half way and kissing him softly.  
"Ravn, if there was a different sort of ritual that could help you somehow, would you want to give it a go?"  
Ravn sighed, as if it was something he had been expecting at some point. "I will admit I haven't been asked about a different ritual but I knew it was too good to be true. I knew you would try and find something to help me. Can't you just leave it alone?"  
Hwanwoong looked away, thinking.  
"Ok," he lied. "I'll forget about it."  
He looked back up at Ravn who didn't look convinced.  
"Look, Hwanwoong, I won't stop you if it's what you want to do but I really don't need to be saved. So long as I get to be with you I'm happy," Ravn said as he squeezed Hwanwoong's hand.  
"Well, I don't think you can be purified but I don't know. It's hard to explain. I just want to look into something and if it's dangerous or not something that would work. I'll drop it."  
"Fine, explore your curiosity," Ravn sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I've dampened the mood, haven't I?' Hwanwoong hugged Ravn.  
"It's fine. It always happens, " Ravn stroked Hwanwoong's hair tenderly. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't do this."  
Hwanwoong moaned softly as he nuzzled his face into Ravn's chest.  
"You're so warm," he said. "And you smell so good."  
Ravn chuckled.  
"Can you come to mine and stay the night? I don't want this date to end," Hwanwoong said.  
"Sure, I'll get us a taxi and we'll go to yours."  
Hwanwoong looked up at Ravn and grinned.  
"Yay," he said.  
"God, you're so cute," Ravn smiled. This just made Hwanwoong giggle happily. He buried his face in Ravn's chest again, feeling happy and content where he was while also looking forward to going home with Ravn.


	11. Chapter 11

The nervous feelings returned upon Hwanwoong and Ravn entering his apartment. It was a small one bedroom apartment with a living room, connecting kitchenette and a bathroom.   
"So you live by yourself?" Ravn asked as he took his shoes off.  
"On a good day," Hwanwoong answered. Ravn gave him a confused look.  
"Keonhee stays here when he isn't trying to sleep with someone," Hwanwoong clarified. "My lounge is a futon."  
"I see," Ravn hummed. He stayed beside Hwanwoong, seemingly unsure what to do next. Hwanwoong felt the same. It was awkward, he wasn't even sure why he decided to invite Ravn back to his apartment. He hadn't planned that far ahead and felt anxious. He took a deep breath, deciding he wanted to be brave and grabbed Ravn's hand. He led the older man through the apartment to his bedroom, grateful he had cleaned it up this morning.   
Once in his room, he started pushing off Ravn's jacket, not saying anything as he did. Ravn let him, watching him with curiosity and hopeful lust. He threw Ravn's jacket onto his dresser before taking his own off, throwing it on top. He started unbuttoning Ravn's shirt, a voice screaming in his head asking him what he was doing as he looked up at Ravn. Slowly, one by one, he undid the buttons. He pushed that voice in his head to the back, he had no idea what he was doing but he was going to do it regardless, even if he was still figuring it out.   
Ravn watched him, his breathing growing laboured. Once all the buttons were done, Hwanwoong ran his hands up Ravn's torso, enjoying the warmth as he got to the shoulders and started pushing the shirt off. Ravn helped him take it off. Hwanwoong grabbed Ravn's hand and led him to the bed.   
"Lie down," he instructed.   
"Sure," Ravn smiled as he got on the bed. Hwanwoong followed him, getting on top and straddling him. He could feel how hard Ravn was under him. He started unbuttoning his own shirt, slowly as he looked down at Ravn. Hwanwoong gave a small seductive smile as he bit his lower lip. Ravn watched him with hungry eyes, his hands on Hwanwoong's hips.  
"You are torturing me going that slow," Ravn said, his voice sounding deeper with lust.   
"That's the point," Hwanwoong grinned. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and started taking it off, purposely slow.   
"Fuck, Hwanwoong," Ravn moaned, receiving a chuckle in return. Hwanwoong threw the shirt away before sliding his hands up Ravn's torso and pawing at his pecs. Ravn grabbed him with incredible speed and pulled him into a passionate kiss, tongues desperately fighting against each other.   
Hwanwoong was eventually able to pull away, breaking the kiss. Ravn growled annoyed. Hwanwoong grinned before he began kissing down Ravn's chest. Ravn let out small moans as Hwanwoong made his way down. He got off Ravn, settling himself between Ravn's legs as he began undoing the older man's belt and jeans. Hwanwoong pulled them and Ravn's boxers down enough to free his erection.   
"You look so good," Hwanwoong said as he began stroking it. A smile gracing his lips as Ravn moaned.   
"I bet you taste good too." This made Ravn let out a shaky breath. Starting at the base, Hwanwoong ran his tongue along the length, purposely slow as his tongue went over the tip.  
"Fuck," Ravn hissed.   
"So good," Hwanwoong whispered with a devilish smile.   
"You sure you're not an incubus?" Ravn asked, breathing heavily.   
"No, but it definitely pays to be best friends with one," Hwanwoong grinned. Putting just the tip into his mouth, Hwanwoong started slowly swirling his tongue around it, drawing out moan after moan from Ravn. he kept going, picking up the speed, enjoying every noise that came from Ravn. Soon, he took Ravn's entire erection into his mouth, deep throating it with ease. For once in his life, he was grateful for the thing Keonhee forced him to learn. Including how to control his gag reflex. Ravn's moans deepen.   
"Fuck, Hwanwoong, I don't think I can keep going," he said in a low gravelly voice. Encouraged, Hwanwoong kept going until Ravn cried out, arching his hips up as he climaxed. Hwanwoong felt the hot liquid spill into the back of his throat. He swallowed it all, sucking for a moment longer before pulling away, letting his tongue run along the shaft, drawing out whimpers of pleasure from Ravn.  
Hwanwoong sat back on his knees, looking down at the ecstasy filled Ravn. He felt proud of himself that he could cause this. He pulled Ravn's boxes back up before he crawled up the side of Ravn and wedged himself between Ravn's arm and his chest, snuggling in closely.   
"Enjoy yourself?" He asked with a grin.   
"Yes," Ravn said as he looked down at Hwanwoong, his breathing still coming out as pants. "I don't even know how I could possibly follow that."  
Hwanwoong giggled. "You don't need to, I got more than enough satisfaction from the noises you made," he grinned.   
"Good, because I think for the first time in forever, I just don't have the energy," Ravn admitted.   
"Oh stop it, you're just being kind. No way I'm that good," Hwanwoong continued grinned.   
"Liar, you know how amazing you were. I can see it in your shit eating grin," Ravn chuckled. "Can you help me take my jeans off? I can't really sleep in them."  
"Ok," Hwanwoong went back to the end of the bed and helped Ravn out of his pants, leaving just the boxers on before getting out of bed to take his own jeans off and finding an oversized shirt to wear. By the time he got back to bed, Ravn was asleep, lightly snoring. Hwanwoong chuckled, feeling very proud indeed as he pulled the doona out from under Ravn and covered them both as he again wedged himself between Ravn's arm and chest. Snuggling closely and enjoying the warmth of the other man. 

Hwanwoong awoke the next morning with his back against Ravn's chest and Ravn's arm hugging him closely. He sighed happily, the night before a pleasant memory. He wanted to stay in bed, in Ravn's arms for the the rest of his life but his phone started ringing loudly from somewhere in the room. Hwanwoong grumbled as he pulled Ravn's arm off him and got out of bed. Stumbling slightly as his legs slowly remembered their main function. He got to his jacket and pulled his phone out.  
"What?" He growled into it when he answered.   
"Oh dear, did I wake up sleeping beauty?" Came the way too cheerful voice of Keonhee. "I heard from a certain sin that Ravn didn't go home last night. I'm guessing he's with you. Shall I organise celebratory drinks?"  
Hwanwoong sighed. "Please don't."  
"Fiiiine," Keonhee said in a whiny tone. "I still want to hear all the deets. We can go out after our assessment."  
"Assessment?' Hwanwoong asked.   
"Yeah, actually that's the reason I called. We're on to dance in like twenty minutes. We have Ravn's outfit so please hurry. Byeee."  
The phone went silent and Hwanwoong cursed as he went to his cupboard and got out his outfit for the dance. A white, flowing long sleeve top and black pants with a belt around one of the thighs. He got dressed quickly as Ravn started to wake up.  
"We need to go," Hwanwoong said as Ravn got out of bed.   
"The performance right?" Ravn asked as he put his clothes on.   
"Yeah."  
The two hurried out of the room, putting them shoes on and calling a taxi to get to the university. Hwanwoong bounced his leg up and down impatiently, feeling anxious about being late.  
Ravn placed his hand on Hwanwoong's thigh.   
"It's ok, we're here," he said. The two left the taxi, Ravn paying for it, and ran through the university to the auditorium. Xion and Seoho were waiting by the change room backstage.  
"Finally, I would have been mad if you both missed this," Seoho said, smiling. He held up Ravn's clothes. Ravn took them and they both disappeared to the change rooms. Hwanwoong and Xion waited, the two soon coming out again and they all went to find Keonhee and Leedo.  
Keonhee and Leedo were watching from behind the curtain as the current group performed.  
"Ah, just in time," Keonhee smiled. "We're next."   
The group before them finished up, getting good feedback before walking off stage.  
"Ok, can Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee, Yeo Hwanwoong and Son Dongju please come on stage for their performance?" Their professor asked, her voice being carried by the auditorium's PA system.  
Seoho went out on stage alone, getting into position as Nao's "Bad Blood" began playing. Hwanwoong watched Seoho's movements, before making his way on stage. He began his part as Seoho moved away. Listening to the music carefully as he danced. Soon joined on stage by Ravn, Seoho and Xion. Each one in sync to the melody and each other. They moved off stage as Leedo came on, doing a small solo before being joined by Keonhee and Ravn. Hwanwoong waited by the side for the moment he, Xion and Seoho joined back in, the six dancing together for the final part. The song ended, the six in their final stance for a moment longer before looking relaxing and looking over at the professor.   
"That was amazing boys, as to be expected from you four. The two additions worked incredible well with keeping their pace with the music and with you. Great work, definitely top marks."  
The six walked off stage. Hwanwoong felt incredible and glad that it was over.  
"We should celebrate," Keonhee grinned. "We worked hard, we deserve it."  
"I would love to celebrate, but I have other classes," Ravn said. "I already ditched just to join this."  
"Same," Leedo admitted. "And I got work tonight."  
"Oh well, it'll just be Hwanwoong, Xion and I celebrating," Keonhee smiled.  
"And I guess I'm just chopped liver?" Seoho asked.  
"I was thinking something worse but if that's what you want to be, go for it," Xion said with a smirk.   
"My poor heart," Seoho grabbed at his chest dramatically.   
"You have one of those?" Hwanwoong quipped.   
"Ok, now that's just mean," Seoho chuckled.   
"Aww, you've been accepted into the group," Keonhee teased. "Granted you're at my level but the burns will feel good after a while."  
Hwanwoong tuned out his friends as they continued teasing Seoho and looked up at Ravn. Ravn pulled him into a hug.   
"I need to head to class but last night was fun. I look forward to our next date," Ravn smiled.  
"Same," Hwanwoong smiled back before going onto his tiptoes to kiss Ravn softly.   
"Oh look at our Woongie," Keonhee cooed, grabbing onto Xion.  
"I can see him, you don't need to grab me for my eyes to work," Xion complained as he pried Keonhee's hands off.   
"You're not appreciating their adorableness," Keonhee pouted.   
"Woo! Woongie! So Cute!~" Xion said in the most toneless cute voice he could. Keonhee's pout intensified.   
"Sexy," Leedo said softly, placing his hand on Keonhee's arm. "I appreciate their adorableness."  
"Oh, babe," Keonhee blushed. "You know you shouldn't say my pet name around my friends."  
"Yeah, Leedo. That was monstrosity," Xion quibbed. "There isn't enough alcohol in the world to erase hearing that."  
"Don't listen to him, babe. He's just jealous," Keonhee said.   
"Ok, I'm leaving before I throw up," Xion walked away. Keonhee poked his tongue out.   
"I need to go as well, Sexy," Leedo gave Keonhee a quick kiss. Smirking as Keonhee whined for more before walking away.   
"So, are you two actually dating?" Ravn asked.   
Keonhee shrugged. "We haven't put anything official on it but I am enjoying every second we're together. This is probably the closest I've gotten to a monogamous relationship."  
"It's something," Hwanwoong said. "Which is impressive."  
"Would be impressive if he hadn't gotten himself addicted to Lust," Seoho pointed out. "Pity Hwanwoong isn't a trained exorcist. Purification would help."  
"It's fine. I don't mind the addiction," Keonhee smiled.   
"I need to go, Hwanwoong. I love you," Ravn said softly.  
"I'll see you later," Hwanwoong responded. Part of him wanted to say 'I love you too' but he didn't feel ready. Ravn gave him one last quick kiss before walking away.   
"So," Keonhee put his arm around Hwanwoong's shoulders. "Spill all the details of last night. If there's one thing an incubus, even just a half breed like myself, can do, it's being able to smell sex."  
"And I'm going to leave," Seoho said as he started walking away.   
"Always nice when the trash takes itself out," Keonhee jested.   
"You sure I'm at your level and not bottom rung?" Seoho called back.  
"You're actually above, he's just punching up," Hwanwoong shouted so Seoho could hear. They heard Seoho chuckle before he vanished from view.   
"Now it's just us two, what happened?" Keonhee asked.   
"Well, I used what you taught me to good use. I gave him a blow job," Hwanwoong spoke timidly.   
"By far one of my favourite things to do to a guy, you can honestly make a straight guy question himself with one of those," Keonhee winked.   
Hwanwoong chuckled. "That's all that happened. Just listening to him seemed to satisfy me."  
Keonhee sighed dramatically. "Such a virgin. He should have been a gentleman and returned the favour."  
"I exhausted him too much," Hwanwoong grinned.  
"Ah, Woongie!~ Truly you are my prodigy," Keonhee clapped his hands. "Come, let's go get lunch and I can teach you some other things."  
Hwanwoong sighed but followed Keonhee to the cafeteria.


	12. Chapter 12

Hwanwoong found himself out the front of a temple. He had spent a couple of days researching and trying to find other exorcists. It all led him here to this temple. He took a deep breath before climbing the stairs. He had no idea what to say. He wondered if they would think he was crazy, going on about disgraced Gods and rituals. He hoped they would listen to him and not tell him to leave. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he saw a young lady sweeping in the courtyard. He approached her.  
"Excuse me," he said softly, not wanting to startle her. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Hello, young exorcist," she bowed. "The Matriarch has been waiting for you."  
Hwanwoong frowned. "She has?"  
"Yes, please follow me."  
The young lady led Hwanwoong around the side of the temple to a large hanok that was behind. Hwanwoong looked at it in awe, not able to remember the last time he had seen a traditional Korean house of this size.   
The young lady led him inside, indicating for him to remove his shoes before taking him to a room with a table in the middle.   
"Please take a seat. The Matriarch will be with you shortly," the young lady left Hwanwoong alone in the room. He walked over to the table and sat down cross legged. It didn't take long for the young lady to return with an old woman. She led the old woman to the opposite side of the table, helping her to sit down.  
"Thank you dear," the old woman said. The young lady bowed before leaving the room.   
"You look so much like him," the old woman commented, making Hwanwoong frown.  
"Like who?" He asked.  
"My late son. He was heartbroken when your mother took you away. Does she know you are here?" The old woman asked.  
"I don't know who she is," Hwanwoong answered. "I was abandoned at an orphanage."  
"I see. I try not to live with hate in my heart but what that woman did to my family, I can never forgive her. To think that she took you to just simply abandoned you. She was heartless," the old woman sighed sadly. "The toll it took on my son. I wish you could have met him."  
"Same," Hwanwoong spoke softly. "But the couple who adopted me are really nice people. Um, I didn't come here because of family reasons, I didn't even know that you're my grandma?"   
The old woman nodded.  
"I came here looking for a ritual."  
"Ah, so you have met the Samjoko and Kumiho?" The old woman smiled.  
"I have but I don't want to purify them. I don't think they can be absolved of their sins but I do think there's another ritual. I just don't know what it is," Hwanwoong explained.  
"I do. The legend of the Samjoko and Kumiho span back many millennia, it was a story my own great grandmother told me. The legend always spoke of how they tricked exorcists to purify them which only resulted in the death of the exorcist but I always had a feeling that wasn't the case, that there was more to the story and while I travelled to Japan in my younger years I met a kind man. It didn't take me long to learn he was the Samjoko for the legends. He told me a story upon discovering I was an exorcist and I thought he was going to try tricking me but instead, I heard a story of love and tragedy that made me cry. He didn't want to be purified. He just wanted to be with his beloved," the old woman smiled sadly. "After that meeting, upon my return home, I began to research and came across a ritual that I felt would help him more. I've kept it safe, in hopes that one day I would meet the reincarnation of his beloved. I never thought it would be my own grandson but I am happy nonetheless. The ritual is simple, the instructions are clear so you should not have trouble performing it despite your lack of training."  
As if on cue, the young lady returned, holding a scroll. She handed it to Hwanwoong before giving a bow and leaving. Hwanwoong unfurrowed the scroll, reading over its contents. His eyes widened.  
"This is possible?" He asked.   
The old woman nodded. "It will take away his immortality, but it will mean he can live a life with you."  
"Thank you, thank you so much for giving me this. I don't know how I could ever repay you," Hwanwoong said, feeling grateful.   
"Simply come and visit as often as you can. I would love to hear how my grandson has grown."  
Hwanwoong stood up and bowed. "Of course. I promise."  
The old woman smiled happily.   
"I'm sorry, I have to go now. Thank you for this."  
Hwanwoong bowed one last time before leaving, almost forgetting his shoes. He wanted to get to Ravn, to show him the ritual. 

Ravn looked over the scroll Hwanwoong had given him, looking unsure. Seoho sat next to him, peering over Ravn's shoulder to read it as well. The three of them were sitting in Ravn and Seoho's dorm, all ignoring the noises that were coming from Leedo's room.   
"Is turning us human even possible for you to do?" Seoho asked, looking over at Hwanwoong.   
"That's what my grandmother said, I shouldn't have any trouble performing this without training," Hwanwoong answered. Still, Ravn looked unsure.   
"I'm not against being human, but I'm just afraid of what could happen if this turns out like the purification ritual," Ravn spoke in a soft tone.   
"But it's at least worth a shot right?" Hwanwoong argued.   
Ravn sighed. "It is, I suppose. The light of a blue moon, that's two days away. And we need a dokkaebi, I'm not sure how we will find one."  
"I know one," Hwanwoong smiled. "He was born from an object covered in the blood of those you two killed. His name is Kim-nim and he's connected to us, at least that's his claim."  
Ravn and Seoho looked at Hwanwoong surprised.   
"I remember that name," Seoho said. "I didn't think he was still around. Last I saw him, he shattered during the purification ritual a fair few centuries ago."  
"He said he's destroyed and reborn every time the purification ritual is attempted by me. I think he's connected to us because of how he came to be," Hwanwoong explained. "He took me to your shrine, before our date. He's the reason I went searching for this."  
"Do you think he will be willing to help?" Ravn asked.  
"We can only hope. I'll try and find him tomorrow, maybe he's still at the park."  
"Fine," Ravn sighed. "Let's try this spell, we have two days to prepare. I kinda like the idea of being human, to spend the rest of my life with you Hwanwoong."  
Hwanwoong smiled happily. "Same."  
"Seoho," Ravn looked at his smiling friend. "Do you want to be human?"  
"Of course, honestly I was getting sick of outliving everyone we meet and I don't think I could handle outliving you. It'll be a lonely existence. Maybe I can do that whole family thing that humans are insistent on," Seoho smiled.   
"Leedo!" Came the higher than normal pitch of Keonhee's voice. He sounded like he was whining, not a noise Hwanwoong typically heard from Keonhee when it came to sex. Leedo came out from the hallway to go into the kitchen, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Hwanwoong stared at his naked torso, almost in a daze as Leedo went looking for something in the freezer. Hwanwoong felt hot, his body feeling aroused at the mere sight of the older man.  
"Geonhak!" Ravn said sharply, getting the other's attention. He looked at Ravn and then to Hwanwoong.  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly before grabbing an ice tray and disappearing back down the hallway. Hwanwoong snapping out of a trance.  
"What…What just happened?" He asked, confused and flustered.  
"The body of Lust is a hard thing for mortals to resist. Typically we have a rule that he must be dressed at all times but I guess he didn't realise you were here and decided to risk it. It's not like it affects us much," Seoho shrugged.  
"Ok, what was the ice for?" Was Hwanwoong's next question. Seoho and Ravn looked at each other.  
"I'm not telling," Seoho said. "He's your boyfriend, you ruin his innocence."  
Hwanwoong frowned. Before Ravn could speak, a squeal came from Leedo's room.  
"Cold~~" Keonhee whined.  
"Oh," Hwanwoong sighed. "Should have guessed. Can we leave?"  
"Yeah, I have class," Ravn stood up. Hwanwoong followed suit and the two left, leaving Seoho behind who didn't seem too bothered with the noises Leedo and Keonhee made. As the two walked through the campus, a thought occurred to Hwanwoong.   
"What are you studying?" He asked.   
"I'm a music production major," Ravn answered with a smile. Hwanwoong's eyes widened.  
"Oh my god, really? That's awesome," Hwanwoong said, his voice filled with excitement. "Do you want to be a producer?"   
"Well, I don't really have a goal in mind. I just chose the major because I thought it was interesting but if I'm going to be mortal, I might as well become one."  
"Yes! We can work together, you help produce the music, I help with the choreography," Hwanwoong grinned.   
"I love the sound of that."  
The two continued on their way, talking happily about their future until they eventually had to part as Ravn reached his classroom. Hwanwoong waved goodbye to him, feeling happy and hopeful for his future.


	13. Chapter 13

Hwanwoong followed the path at the park the best he could remember, feeling quite pleased with himself when he found the hidden path that led to the shrine. He made his way down the path, stopping at the entrance of the shrine. He pulled out a bag of cookies and headed inside, tipping the cookies onto the altar and kneeled before it.  
"You know I don't need an offering," Kim-nim said as he walked past Hwanwoong and sat against the wall beside the altar. "But I'm not against them," he smiled before grabbing a cookie and eating it.  
"I found the ritual to turn Ravn and Seoho human," Hwanwoong grinned before it faltered. "There's just one thing. We need a dokkaebi to sacrifice."  
Kin-nim smiled. "I'll do it."  
"Are you sure?" Hwanwoong asked.  
"My life is mostly death and rebirth, all because of you and Youngjo. I don't mind a final death, I welcome it in fact. You should perform the ritual here. This is where it all started, perhaps it should also be where it all ends," Kin-nim said, his tone cheerful. "What else is needed?"  
"A blue moon, it's tomorrow night. Everything else we have," Hwanwoong answered.  
"Get here before nightfall. Path isn't safe when it's dark. Might want to bring something to sleep in too so you can stay here until daybreak. Trust me, don't want to walk that path at night, especially if Youngjo and Seoho are going to be human."  
Hwanwoong nodded as he got to his feet. "We'll see you tomorrow. Thank you Kin-nim."  
Kin-nim smiled. "Think nothing of it."  
Hwanwoong smiled in return before leaving, bidding goodbye and making his way back along the path to the park. He felt a bit nervous with everything. He was hoping it would work out well, that he would be able to perform the ritual without any hiccups and Ravn and Seoho will come out as human. He was also looking forward to it, having a somewhat normal life with Ravn. 

The next day came quickly, Hwanwoong felt more nervous than he had ever felt before any of his dance performances. He, along with Keonhee and Xion, waited in the park for Ravn and Seoho. He fidgeted nervously with his jacket's zip as he sat beside Keonhee on a bench.  
"Xion, do you think it'll be ok?" Hwanwoong asked.  
Xion, leaning against a tree, sighed. He was getting sick of the question.  
"My answer hasn't changed," was his toneless reply.  
"It's ok to be nervous, Woongie," Keonhee smiled, patting Hwanwoong's thigh. Most would see it as a gesture of reassurance but Hwanwoong knew better as he glared at Keonhee.  
"Don't glare, this is one of the few times I can touch them," Keonhee pouted.  
"They're here," Xion announced. Hwanwoong looked up and smiled. Seeing Ravn with Seoho and Leedo. The three were carrying camping supplies. Hwanwoong got up and ran over to Ravn, hugging him tightly.  
"Nervous?" Ravn asked.  
"Terribly," Hwanwoong pouted. Ravn leaned down and kissed him.  
"It'll be fine," he smiled. "You should lead the way."  
Hwanwoong smiled before letting Ravn go and leading everyone up the path. He found the hidden path easily enough and soon they were at the shrine.  
"Oooh!" Keonhee exclaimed. "Has this always been here?"  
"Yeah, it used to be where Youngjo and I lived before our two century holiday in Japan. We couldn't find it when we returned," Seoho said.  
"The city changed a lot in the past two centuries," Ravn noted.  
"It's a nice shrine," Leedo commented as he walked around, having a look.  
"You arrived!"  
Everyone looked up at the roof to see Kin-nim. He jumped down and landed beside Ravn with a smile.  
"Everyone, this is Kin-nim," Hwanwoong smiled.  
"You're looking interesting, Kin-nim and by that I mean, why Youngjo and not me?" Seoho asked.  
"Couldn't replicate your ego," Kin-nim jested. "Besides, I was born because of him."  
"I'm pretty sure I was there too," Seoho argued.  
"Anyway, Kin-nim, this is Keonhee, Xion and Leedo," Hwanwoong said as he pointed to each person he introduced.  
"He really does look like Ravn," Keonhee looked between Kin-nim and Ravn.  
"Don't get ideas," Hwanwoong warned.  
"It's a pleasure," Kin-nim bowed. "We have a few hours until the moon is out. Perhaps you should prepare your tents."  
"Good idea," Leedo agreed. Everyone helped out with setting up tents. Everyone agreed to put Leedo's tent the furthest away, all knowing who exactly would be sleeping with him. Seoho set up a fire, Xion moving a random log before it was lit.  
"You don't want it there," he said as he chucked it away. Seoho shrugged, not questioning it.  
Once the campfire was going, the group sat around it except Kin-nim who went back to sitting on top of the shrine. Hwanwoong stayed close to Ravn, snuggling into his side as Ravn held him close, Xion and Seoho sat beside each other, cooking marshmallows on sticks and Keonhee was flirting, well trying to, with Leedo who was also roasting a marshmallow. All of Keonhee innuendos flew right over Leedo's head but that didn't stop the incubus. Hwanwoong chuckled at his friend failing.  
They all stayed like that for a few hours, chatting happily until Kin-nim jumped down from the roof and joined them.  
"The moon is high enough, it's giving a lot of light."  
They all looked up at the moon. It was gorgeous, shining brightly in the sky. They let the fire die and Hwanwoong started the preparations. He had read over the scroll numerous times since getting it, trying to make sure he had it down packed. He had Kin-nim stand before him while Ravn and Seoho kneeled behind the dokkaebi. Xion, Keonhee and Leedo stayed out the way, sitting far back.  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Hwanwoong asked, just to be sure.  
Kin-nim grabbed Hwanwoong's hand that the knife in and brought it up to the center of his chest.  
"I really am, Hwanwoong. Thank you for the cookies," Kin-nim smiled.  
Hwanwoong took a deep breath, before lifting his arm up. The full moon shone down on them, the only light source aside from the remaining embers of their campfire. He brought the knife down, hitting the centre of Kin-nim's chest. Kin-nim's body went still, his face emotionless with eyes empty and white. Thick sap like blood oozed out. Hwanwoong pulled the knife out, its blade covered in the substance. Kin-nim vanished, in his place a broken broom with dark stains.  
"Thank you," Hwanwoong said softly before moving forward so he was before Ravn and Seoho. He held his hand out, Ravn laid his hand on top with palm upwards and then Seoho followed suit, his hand on top of Ravn's, palm also facing up.  
"Purification cannot absolve a God of his sins. You both killed the innocent and were punished justly. To be forgiven, you must give up your immortality and live like those you killed. Do you both accept?" Hwanwoong asked.  
"Yes," they answered in unison.  
"By the sacrifice of the dokkaebi, I take your immortality," Hwanwoong brought the knife down onto their hands, piercing effortlessly through Seoho's and Ravn's hand, the tip poking Hwanwoong just enough to draw blood. A bright light came from the knife, creating a circle around the three.  
"You are both mortals as the blue moon accepts your immortality," Hwanwoong pulled the knife out, the circle around them closed in until it disappeared. Both Ravn and Seoho collapsed to the ground. The ritual was complete. Hwanwoong dropped the blade and checked on the two before him. They were both still breathing, appearing to just be unconscious.  
"Are they ok?" Leedo asked.  
"Yeah," Hwanwoong answered. "Can you guys help me move them?"  
Together, the four moved Ravn and Seoho into their separate tents before all agreeing to turn in. Each one tired, Hwanwoong especially. He felt drained from the ritual but still alive. He got into Ravn's tent, snuggling up close to the man he loved. 

Hwanwoong woke up early the next morning, Ravn still sleeping soundly. Hwanwoong left the tent and stretched. He felt sore but awake. Xion was sitting just outside his own tent on his phone.  
"Is Seoho still asleep?" Hwanwoong asked as he approached his friend.  
"No, he's inside there," Xion gestured over at the shrine. Hwanwoong went over to the shrine, going inside and seeing Seoho sitting against one of the walls, staring off into nothing. On the altar laid the broken broom, scattered around it were marshmallows  
"I thought it would be nice to put him there," Seoho said as he looked over at the altar with a smile. "You know, humans are amazing creatures, they can create Gods without even realising it."  
"Really?" Hwanwoong smiled. He walked up to the altar and kneeled, his hands pressed together in front of him. Seoho moved to kneel besides him, also pressing his hands together in front.  
"What should we pray for?" Seoho asked.  
Hwanwoong hummed in thought.  
"To the God of this shrine, please bring protection to my love, Ravn and to my friends, Keonhee, Xion, Seoho and Leedo," Hwanwoong said after closing his eyes.  
"To the God of this shrine," Seoho began. "Please protect those I love. My family, Ravn and Leedo, and my new friends, Hwanwoong, Keonhee and Xion."  
Hwanwoong smiled, opening his eyes and looking at Seoho. Seoho looked back with his typical smile, no longer a thing that annoyed Hwanwoong but now something that truly gave him warmth and happiness.  
"What are you two doing?"  
Hwanwoong looked behind him, seeing Keonhee and Leedo standing at the shrine's entrance.  
"We're praying, so maybe Kin-nim will return as a god," Hwanwoong explained.  
"Oh, I want to pray," Keonhee said excitedly as he clapped his hands together. Hwanwoong laughed as he got up.  
"All yours," he said as he walked past Keonhee. He wanted to check on Ravn.  
He found Ravn poking at the ashes that used to be their campfire. He looked up as Hwanwoong approached.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hwanwoong asked as he sat down beside Ravn.  
"Weird. Like I don't particularly feel different but I am hungry and tired at the moment. Never really felt hunger. I can see why humans eat all the time," Ravn commented. "What were you and Seoho doing?"  
"Seoho put Kin-nim's broom on the altar with marshmallows. We prayed to it, kinda hoping Kin-nim will come back as a god," Hwanwoong shrugged.  
"Come here regularly and he might. Continuous belief is what you need to do."  
Hwanwoong smiled. "Ok, I'll make this a regular thing then."  
Ravn smiled back. He put an arm around Hwanwoong and pulled him closer.  
"I was scared it wouldn't work," Ravn admitted. "But I'm glad it did."  
"Same," Hwanwoong grinned.  
The group started packing up after Keonhee, Seoho, and Leedo exited from the shrine. All chatting happily, Seoho complained at one point when he accidentally cut himself taking the tent down. The complaining wasn't long as he became fascinated in the small injury. It was one of many new experiences for Ravn and Seoho, each one met with fascination and deeper understanding in why humans did things that they did. Hwanwoong enjoyed watching Ravn learn, finding it absolutely funny when the former God, forgetting he now had a finite amount of stamina, collapsed at the end of a long day. Seoho had to quit his night job, no longer able to stay up all night to work. All in all, it was interesting and made the remainder of the year go by quickly. Hwanwoong moved in with Ravn, giving his apartment to Keonhee and Leedo.  
Every week, Hwanwoong went to the shrine, either alone or with one or two of the others. The offerings from the previous visits were always gone but they never saw anyone. Hwanwoong did curiously see a raven fly around, he often wondered if he was seeing three legs on the bird or if it was just his eyes playing tricks.  
On the first anniversary, the six decided to return to camp for the night. Dubbing it Seoho's and Ravn's actual birthday. It felt nice to be there in a group again, sitting around the campfire. Hwanwoong snuggled closely to Ravn, Keonhee sitting on the ground in front of Leedo who was in a camp chair, Keonhee resting his head back on Leedo as the other massaged his head. Seoho and Xion were roasting marshmallows, making Hwanwoong feel nostalgic.  
"I can't believe it's been a year," Hwanwoong commented.  
"Neither," Ravn agreed. "That went so quickly. Human lives are no joke, they honestly go by terribly fast."  
"Next thing you'll know, we'll be old and wrinkly," Seoho smiled. "Never thought that would be a thing.'  
"You might die young," Xion stated ominously. Seoho looked at him, still smiling.  
"Then I'll have a gorgeous corpse."  
Hwanwoong scoffed without really meaning to, making Ravn laugh.  
"It's been a good year," he said softly. "I hope more heaps more like it."  
"Hey, sexy," Leedo started saying as he stopped massaging Keonhee's head. "Should we tell them?"  
Keonhee was about to whine before processing what Leedo said.  
"Yes!" He said excitedly. He began bouncing like a child hyped up on sugar.  
"So, as you all know, Leedo and I have been dating for just over a year now and we've been talking. We've decided to get married," Keonhee grinned.  
"Oh wow that's amazing guys," Ravn smiled.  
"Hold on, same-sex marriage isn't legal here," Hwanwoong pointed out.  
Keonhee pouted."I know but all is good, we're having a 'not wedding'. It's pretty much going to be a party of our promise to each other," Keonhee leaned back and looked up at Leedo happily. "And for now, it's good enough. I love you, Leedo."  
Leedo smiled, looking back down at Keonhee. "I love you too."  
Leedo looked back up. "Ravn, Seoho, I wanted to ask if you two will be my groomsmen."  
"Wow, of course, we'll be honoured hey Youngjo?" Seoho smiled.  
"Definitely," Ravn smiled as well.  
"And I want Hwanwoong and Xion as my two groomsmen," Keonhee announced happily.  
"I mean, who else would choose?" Hwanwoong grinned.  
"Already planning all our suits, already love the colours you chose. Red and black, love working with them," Xion smiled.  
"Of course you already knew," Keonhee sighed. "Seers take the fun out of everything. Well that's almost all the groomsmen asked. Leedo's younger brother is going to be one, so I'm going to ask Dongmyeong."  
"Check your phone," Xion instructed. Keonhee glared at him as he pulled his phone out. He looked at it and sighed.  
"I hate seers, couldn't Dongmyeong just let me ask him in person?" Keonhee whined.  
"He's going to be busy tomorrow," Xion shrugged.  
"Whatever," Keonhee waved his hand dismissively. "We still had the fun of telling you guys."  
"And we're all so happy for you two," Hwanwoong said. "I never thought the whore of the group would get married."  
Ravn chuckled. "It's definitely surprising."  
"But it is a good surprise," Xion added. "Even if it wasn't surprising for me."  
Everyone chatted happily, talking about the not wedding and other things. Hwanwoong happily stayed snuggled with Ravn, feeling content with his life at that moment. He was with a man he loved to absolute bits, surrounded by his friends, no, his family. He truly felt that each and every one of them were like family to him. He loved them all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter (ಥ﹏ಥ) I had heaps of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it <3 Thank you to everyone <3

Their arms linked, Hwanwoong and Ravn walked down the aisle. Seoho and Xion followed behind, and Dongmyeong and Leedo's younger brother behind them. Each one splitting apart upon reaching the front and going to their respective places. Lastly down the aisle was Keonhee and Leedo, holding hands and happily waving at their family as they walked. There was no minister to oversee the not wedding. There was no need for one.   
Keonhee and Leedo stopped at the front, turning to face their families and friends. Keonhee took a microphone from a stand behind him.  
"I want to thank everyone coming to our not wedding. Seeing as it's not a proper wedding we didn't feel the need for someone to go through all that boring stuff so instead Leedo and I are going to say our vows," Keonhee smiled before turning to face Leedo.  
"Geonhak, when I met you, you were just a super sexy bartender with an equally super sexy voice. I could not imagine in that moment that I was meeting my soulmate, even though I joked about it to my friends. I have never felt this completed by another person. I honestly feel whole with you by my side and I hope you'll be by my side forever. One day, I do hope to properly marry you but for now, that piece of paper is nothing compared to what we have. Compared to our love, our need and our want to be together. No matter what, I will love you," Keonhee looked back at Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong handed him a ring, a silver band with rose gold running around the centre. Keonhee took Leedo's hand and slipped it on before handing him the microphone.   
"Keonhee, I honestly had fun when we first met. Watching as you so desperately tried to flirt with me while I feign obliviousness. But I never imagine that it would lead to us, to this relationship. Like you, I have never felt this completed. Like you were the piece I was never aware was missing until we met. I love you with all my heart and beyond. I'm your forever and always, Sexy. And I honestly believe with all my heart that you are my forever and always. I love you so much."  
Keonhee laughed softly as Leedo got the ring from Ravn. A rose gold band with silver running around the centre. He put the ring on Keonhee's finger and the two kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped. Keonhee took the microphone and smiled.   
"Please enjoy yourself at our not reception. Let's party the night away," Keonhee announced happily.   
The reception was true to Keonhee's personality. An absolute party, Dancing, amazing food and alcohol. Hwanwoong enjoyed every moment of it, sticking mostly at Ravn's side until Keonhee dragged him away to dance. He got to meet Leedo's family, amused at how normal they were compared to Keonhee's. When dinner came around, Keonhee wanted speeches, forcing Ravn to stand and speak first.  
"Hi everyone, I've been forced to make a speech by our tall not groom, Keonhee. I'm not one for speeches, never gave one before really but for them I will try my best. I've known Leedo for longer than I've known Keonhee. I never thought that on the first day of uni, the dorm mate Seoho and I were going to get would turn into our dongsaeng. Always there when we needed to talk, always willing to help. Leedo, you are by far the best dongsaeng. Sorry Seoho," Ravn looked over at Seoho, Seoho just smiling back. "From both Seoho and I, we are proud of you and so overjoyed that you found your soulmate. We honestly hope you two have a very blessed life together," Ravn sat back down and Keonhee forced Hwanwoong to speak next.   
"Hey, I've been Keonhee's friend since we started university together. The start of our friendship was honestly a bit annoying, mostly because Keonhee is a huge flirt but once he gave up on that, he became the best hyung an only child like myself could ask for. He is a part of my family so to see him now, having a not wedding to the man he loves fills me with so much pride. Welcome to the family, Leedo. I know you make Keonhee so happy in so many ways," Hwanwoong sat down.   
Seoho was next. "Congratulations guys. I have never met a more suitable pair," he smiled before sitting back down.   
"Your speech can't be that short," Koenhee pouted.   
"Sexy, best to just leave that. He can't do big speeches without talking about himself at some point," Leedo teased.   
"I guess I'm next," Xion stood up. "My brother and I were born with an ability to foresee future events. I have lived my entire life never being surprised but Keonhee's relationship with Leedo was actually a major surprise for me. Out of all the possible outcomes, it didn't even seem possible but I am so happy for both of you and I honestly can say, you two will have an amazing life together. It doesn't take a seer to see the red thread that connects you two."   
Leedo's brother went next, giving a small speech and then Dongmyeong, just another small speech, adding on to what Xion had said. Once that was all done, and dinner was eaten, the part went back into full swing. Hwanwoong and Ravn watched from their table as Keonhee and Leedo danced.   
"Would you ever want to get married?" Hwanwoong asked Ravn.   
"Maybe," Ravn replied. "It's never really been something I have thought about."  
"Neither. I don't need a wedding. I love you so much Ravn, the past year and a half has been amazing and I'm honestly looking forward to the next however many years we are alive."  
Ravn smiled, reaching over and grabbing hold of Hwanwoong's hand.   
"Same," Ravn said before leaning over and kissing Hwanwoong softly.

The second anniversary of Ravn and Seoho becoming human had arrived and Hwanwoong was walking with Ravn to the shrine. Hwanwoong was a bit disappointed, everyone else was busy and couldn't come to camp at the shrine for the anniversary. He tried not to think about it too much, just enjoying his time with Ravn. He could hardly believe that two years had passed by, they were two wonderful years with a man he truly loved.   
Hwanwoong hummed happily, in less than a year they would both be finished with university and had plans to buy a place together. He couldn't wait.   
"We're here," Ravn smiled. "Shall we go pray first?"  
"Yeah," Hwanwoong smiled back. Two years of praying still hadn't brought back Kin-nim but they all still prayed. The two went inside the shrine, kneeling before the altar. Hwanwoong put some cookies on the altar and they both said a prayer.  
"Please bless us over the next year," Hwanwoong said, hands together, eyes closed and head bowed.   
"I suppose I can do that."  
Hwanwoong looked up with a huge smile. Kin-nim was sitting beside the altar, eating a cookie.  
'Kin-nim!" Hwanwoong said happily. Kin-nim smiled. He still looked strikingly like Ravn but also at the same time, with certain movements, he had a uniqueness to him.  
"Thank you for the offerings and prayers, Hwanwoong," he said before standing. Hwanwoong and Ravn followed suit. Kin-nim looked at Ravn and smiled softly.  
Ravn took Hwanwoong's hand and the two looked at each other.   
"Hwanwoong," Ravn got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. He opened it up, revealing a black ring, engraved with a three legged raven and their names on either side.  
"I want to be with you forever. I don't want a not wedding like Keonhee and Leedo. What I want is for us to be unified, our souls forever bonded under the blessing of the God of Love, Kin-nim," Ravn said. Hwanwoong nodded his head, feeling speechless.  
"Did he say yes?" Came Keonhee's voice from the shrine's entrance. Hwanwoong looked over, seeing all their friends poking their heads in.   
"Well Hwanwoong?" Xion asked, a smile on his face as he already knew the answer. Hwanwoong looked back at Ravn, who was now back on his feet, looking down at Hwanwoong with love.  
"Yes," Hwanwoong said, happy tears swelling up in his eyes. Ravn smiled happily, taking the ring out of the box and putting it on Hwanwoong's hand. It fitted perfectly. Keonhee, Xion, Leedo and Seoho came into the shrine.   
Kin-nim took Hwanwoong's hand and Ravn's hand, placing them one on top of the other, between his own two.   
"I wholeheartedly bless this union of souls," he said, a light came from his hands, shining brightly for a moment before dying down. He took his hand away, a red thread momentarily could be seen connecting Ravn and Hwanwoong before it faded.   
Hwanwoong and Ravn kissed, a soft sweet kiss as their friends cheered for them.   
"Wait," Hwanwoong said. "I don't have a ring for you."  
"Here," Xion said, handing over a ring box.  
"Trust a seer to be prepared," Seoho smiled. Hwanwoong opened the box, another black ring, this one with a red thread engraved around it's centre and spelling out their names.   
"This is gorgeous, Xion. Thank you," Hwanwoong smiled.  
"Don't worry about it," Xion smiled back. Hwanwoong took the ring out and put it on Ravn's finger, fitting perfectly.  
"I love you so much, Hwanwoong," Ravn said. Hwanwoong looked up at him, eyes filled with nothing but love.  
"I love you so much too, Youngjo."


End file.
